


Enzo: Les Origines

by Volodymyr



Series: Enzo [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Augustine - Freeform, F/M, Origins, Torture, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les origines de Lorenzo, meilleur ami de Damon Salvatore. </p><p>Comment est-il devenu ce qu'il est? Qui est réellement responsable de l'avoir brisé? Quel est ce secret qu'il garde pour lui-même et qu'il refuse de dire à qui que se soit, même pas à Damon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire survole toute la vie adulte d'Enzo, de son passé humain à sa résurrection par Bonnie Bennett à la fin de la saison 5. Le tout s'inspire de certains éléments mentionnés dans la saison 6 également. 
> 
> Écrit en décembre 2014 et composé originellement comme histoire du personnage pour un forum.

_**Je suis... un vampire?** _

 

« Tu es sûr de vouloir tenter ta chance? » me demande un certain Thomas. Je lui souris en unique réponse et il soupire bruyamment. Il commence à distribuer les cartes à jouer. Nous sommes six concurrents, incluant Thomas et moi. Les paris sont faramineux. Et je n’ai pas un sou. Mais la raison de ma présence autour de cette table n’est pas l’appât du gain suite à un bon bluff. Plutôt de déterminer qui est prêt à miser gros. Je fais le tri parmi les joueurs. Les plus frileux s’écartent d’eux-mêmes lorsque je monte les enjeux. Nous ne sommes plus que la moitié au bout de quelques minutes de jeu. Thomas, moi et un certain Duc que l’on dit particulièrement sujet à l’ennui. Il me regarde d’ailleurs avec suspicion. Parfait. Je me couche malgré une main gagnante et observe mes deux homologues s’affronter. Le vainqueur sera ma prochaine victime. Et tel que je l’escomptais, le Duc l’emporte facilement. Les gens réunies autour de notre table se dispersent pour se trouver d’autres riches à envier. Thomas se lève aussi, en nous saluant. Je reste assis, scrutant ma proie ramasser ses gains. « Très beau coup que vous avez utilisé contre Thomas. Je n’aurai pas fais mieux. » Le complimentais-je lorsqu’il lève sur moi ses yeux marrons. « Merci. Avec les impatients, il faut savoir frapper rapidement » me répondis t-il. J’arrive à anticiper le début de son rire et je le suis pour consolider l’amadouement. Je n’ai aucun intérêt à être son ami, tout ce que je désire c’est son coffre-fort. Il n’y voit pourtant que du feu. Il se présente comment étant Deven, évitant de me dire son titre. « Ne t’en fait pas mon très cher, je connais déjà tout de ta vie. » pensais-je. Je suis présent à ce club privé de gros parieurs en habit de soirée pour lui après tout. Il allait être mon plus grand coup de l’année. J’en suis certain. Il me regarde de haut comme il devait avoir le réflexe de le faire avec tout le monde et me demande alors qui je suis. « Sforza, Lorenzo Sforza mais mes amis m’appelle Enzo » lui répondis-je en lui tendant une main. Il la serre, intrigué par le nom. Qui ne le serrait pas. Ce n’est pas pour rien que je l’ai choisi. Sforza est une célèbre famille noble italienne dont certaines branches prospèrent toujours malgré les siècles d’existence de ce nom. C’est plus pratique de passer pour un noble riche lorsqu’on s’amuse à flouer d’autres nobles riches. C’est un faux nom efficace.

 

Il tombe immédiatement sous mon charme et mes belles paroles. Il se montre ouvert à la discussion et je m’amuse à lui raconter une version alternative de ma vie. J’y colle certains éléments véridiques particulièrement inoffensifs, pour ajouter à la crédibilité de mes propos. Il se demande rapidement pourquoi mon nom est de sonorité italienne alors que mon accent est britannique. « Mes parents se sont rencontrés et mariés en Italie. Mes deux sœurs plus âgées y sont d’ailleurs nées. Quand à moi, j’ai vu le jour ici même, à Birmingham, lorsque ma famille s’y est installée. Sang italien, mais caractère anglais. » Ce fait là, il est vrai. Il enchaîne avec l’identité de mon père. Je lui révèle que mon père est un commerçant, un investisseur. Il a été attiré par le marché ferroviaire anglais. Il a découvert, via un collègue de l’étranger, que Birmingham cherchait à aménager un chemin de fer pour se relier aux grands centres britanniques. Il est d’ailleurs en grande partie responsable de l’initiation du projet, aujourd’hui en construction. Bon alors, tout ça, c’est pour épater la galerie. Le vrai métier de mon père c’est arnaqueur professionnel. Et je tiens tout mon savoir de lui. Deven mort à l’hameçon. Pour fêter ça, je l’invite à passer au bar. Il est évidemment trop embourbé dans mon piège pour refuser.

 

Saoule, il s’avère encore plus volubile. Je dirige la conversation pour cibler une quelconque révélation potable. Je lui pose des questions sur une femme dans sa vie. Il est aussi seul que moi. J’enchaîne avec sa famille. Il les déteste tous. Il me faut trouver la faille émotionnelle. Je le questionne alors par hasard sur son amour du jeu. Il m’explique qu’il a commencé à parier très jeune. Le père de son meilleur ami d’enfance lui a offert un billet de loterie à l’âge de 7 ans. Il n’a gagné qu’un petit montant avec, mais il se sentait tellement heureux d’avoir remporté quelque chose que le montant lui importait peu. J’insiste pour qu’il me parle du billet. Il commence par en décrire l’apparence et la texture. Lorsqu’il s’arrête, je me prépare à le questionner sur son ami d’enfance, croyant avoir épuisé le sujet. Lorsqu’il ajoute soudain que le billet portait un numéro de série et qu’il ne l’oubliera jamais. « 349322 » Énumère t-il avec un grand sourire. Bingo. Je lui dis alors qu’il est grand temps de rentrer à la maison. Je me propose de le raccompagner et il refuse au départ. Mais après quelques pas tremblant vers la sortie, il se rectifie.

 

Sa demeure est un véritable château. Pas étonnant qu’il se sente aussi seul. Je l’aide à passer le seuil et il insiste pour que j’entre prendre un dernier verre. À cette heure tardive, aucun de son personnel n’est debout, alors il se serre lui-même. Il cherche les verres durant plusieurs minutes pendant que j’en profite pour chercher l’objet de ma victoire. Il n’y a rien au rez-de-chaussée, il me faut monter à l’étage. Deven revient avec de l’alcool de luxe. Je n’en ai jamais savouré d’aussi meilleure qualité. J’évite d’en faire mention. Je m’assois avec lui dans le salon et j’endors un peu plus ses soupçons en planifiant avec lui un futur rendez-vous entre amis. Il me répond qu’il en serait ravi, à condition qu’il puisse se lever demain. Je lui propose d’au-moins l’aider à franchir les marches pour atteindre sa chambre. Il hésite longuement, avant de céder puisque sa tête lui tourne d’un seul coup. Nous montons à l’étage. Lorsqu’il s’effondre dans mes bras, je le conduis dans sa chambre qui n’est heureusement pas très loin et m’assure qu’il est parfaitement inconscient. Rassuré, je pars à la recherche du coffre. Je regarde dans toutes les cachettes que je connais. Il s’avère être dans le placard de son bureau. Je regarde le mécanisme. Un Français, de la meilleure qualité qui soit. Comme je le pensais, de conception moderne, c’est-à-dire ne nécessitant aucune clé. Je fais la combinaison 34-93-22 et j’entends un déclic. Encore et toujours, les gens choisissent des combinaisons de chiffres en lien avec un évènement émotionnel de leur vie. Pour mon petit Duc, c’est le numéro de série de son billet de loto. J’ouvre le coffre, y prend la totalité de l’argent qui s’y trouve, pour payer les factures. J’y découvre le minuscule coffret de velours qui est mon réel objectif. Je l’entrouvre brièvement, pour m’assurer qu’il n’est pas vide et souris en voyant le diamant scintiller. Je m’empresse de camoufler mon vol puis de partir sans attendre.

 

Je me dirige vers l’extérieur de la ville. Juste avant de tomber sur le chemin ferroviaire, à droite, se trouve un édifice abandonné. J’y entre en empruntant la porte de derrière et après une série de chambres et de couloirs vides et sombres, je débouche dans une vaste salle occupée en son centre par une table. Trois hommes s’y trouvent, fumant et buvant en silence. En me voyant arriver, ils se lèvent. Je sors de ma poche l’étui de velours et le dépose sur la table. « Tu l’as trouvé? » se surprend Rob, le plus jeune. Il ouvre le boîtillon et en sort la bague surplombée d’un diamant au volume démesuré. Malgré l’obscurité de la pièce, elle brille quand même. Les deux autres hommes me serrent dans leurs bras. Voilà des semaines que nous planifions ce coup. Je sors de mes poches une partie des billets que j’offre à mes compagnons. Ils ont des familles à nourrir, contrairement à moi. De toute façon, notre acheteur serait en ville demain. Et il sera généreux. Nous fêtons notre future richesse. Je m’écroule dans un coin, une fois épuisé par cette longue journée.

 

Je me réveille de bonne heure le lendemain malgré ma fatigue. Je pars nous acheter de quoi manger sans vraiment me soucier du prix des aliments. En tournant dans un détour pour retourner à notre repère, je réalise que je suis suivi. Je sème mon poursuivant en m’aventurant dans la rue des marchés, remplis d’acheteurs matinaux. Lorsque je pense être en sécurité, je reprends la trajectoire de mes amis. Un agent de la paix sort de nulle part et me bloque la route. Je lui demande pardon et essai de le contourner mais il m’attrape le bras. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et le frappe au visage. Aussitôt, je me fais plaquer au sol par deux autres hommes. S’en est finit de notre rêve de fortune. S’ils m’ont retrouvé, c’est qu’ils ont aussi trouvé notre repère. Je prends naturellement le blâme. On m’emmène dans un petit bâtiment carcéral du centre-ville, en attendant de me faire transférer à Londres pour un jugement définitif. Autant dire dans plusieurs années. Le nombre de criminels est très élevé depuis la dernière décennie. La capitale en avait donc déjà plein les bras de ses propres fouteurs de trouble. Elle ne voulait certainement pas ceux des autres villes.

 

La cellule dans laquelle on me jette est dans un pitoyable état. Minuscule, sale et qui empeste la misère humaine. Je me réfugie dans le lit vacant sans faire d’histoire avec le mec coucher dans l’autre. Je ne sais pas s’il a eut conscience de mon arrivée ou s’il m’ignore tout simplement. Je ne cherche pas à lui demander. Épuisé, je m’endors sans trop de difficultés. Je suis par contre rapidement réveillé par un drôle de bruit. Cela me prend un moment avant de réaliser qu’il s’agit de mon compagnon de cellule. Il tousse d’une façon écœurante. Un mélange de râle et de bruit d’étouffement. À plusieurs reprises, j’ai l’impression qu’il est sur le point de vomir. Lorsqu’il redevient silencieux, surement qu’il a trouvé le sommeil entre deux crachats, je parviens à en faire autant.

 

J’essaie d’entretenir le moins de relation possible avec mon copain de cellule. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me terrifie. Il ne bouge pourtant pas de son lit. Quelqu’un vient de temps à autre s’assurer qu’il est toujours en vie et lui administre de bien maigre médicaments sous forme de tisanes et d’herbes. Il est souvent prit de quinte de toux violente qui me lève le cœur. Aussitôt que l’on nous le permet vers midi, je quitte ma cellule au pas de course. Heureusement, je ne présente aucun problème avec les autres détenus. Même si je suis le petit nouveau ici, je connais les règles depuis ma tendre enfance. Mon père est un voleur et un fraudeur après tout. Il a su me glisser quelques conseils sur le comportement en milieu carcéral. Je fais l’objet de quelques menaces de temps à autre, mais la plupart des prisonniers ne s’approche même pas de moi. Ça me prend un moment avant de comprendre que c’est à cause du type avec qui je partage ma cellule. Les autres ont peur de développer ce qu’il a. Voilà deux mois que je suis avec lui et même si c’est désagréable de l’entendre, je n’ai toujours rien attrapé. Ce n’est sûrement pas contagieux.

 

Un après-midi, en retournant à ma cellule en traînant de la patte, je me rends compte que le deuxième lit est vide. Les draps souillés de son sang sont demeurés en place, mais lui il n’est nulle part. Les jours passent et il ne revient pas. Je finis par me faire à l’idée qu’il a trépassé ou qu’on l’a tout simplement envoyé dans un hôpital comme il aurait fallu le faire depuis des lustres. Avoir la paix de ses toussotements effrayants me soulage. Je commence à croire que la prison pourrait s’avérer une épreuve facile lorsque je me mets à avoir de la fièvre. En à peine une semaine, je perds ma vitalité et je me retrouve bientôt incapable de me déplacer. Je ne tousse pas au début, mais je sais qu’un jour ça va m’arriver. La tuberculose. En ce monde, ma plus grande ennemie est cette maladie. Je veux lutter. Sortir de ma cellule et combattre cette malédiction. J’y parviens les premières fois. Même si je dois longer les murs et m’appuyer pour ne pas tomber, je sors faire des marches durant les midis. Les prisonniers me fuient alors, persuadés que j’ai une infection du genre de la peste. Ils n’ont pas si tort. Les gardiens doivent me porter deux fois puisque mes jambes refusent de me reconduire à mon lit. Je m’évanouie une fois, prit d’une grande fatigue. On décide alors de me mettre en isolement pour la sécurité des autres. Autant dire me foutre dans un fossé pour y crever. Les cellules d’isolement ne sont pas des cellules à proprement dites. Ce sont des trous souterrains, humides à y nager, pas plus grand qu’un placard. C’est durant mon séjour à l’intérieur de ce trou que la toux se met de la partie. Je maigris à vue d’œil et mes nuits sont un véritable enfer. Je grelotte malgré la canicule des lieux. Je me déshydrate en permanence. On fait venir un médecin une fois, qui réalise que mes conditions de détention accélèrent ma dégradation.

 

Le lendemain, on me transfert dans une sorte d’hôpital d’à peine trois lits. Un lieu de fin de vie sûrement. Je me sais mourant, alors je ne me retiens plus de tousser. Même si je voudrais, le sang qui me gratte la gorge me fait m’étrangler à chaque fois. Personne n’essaie de traitements, il n’en existe pas vraiment à l’époque. Juste la venue d’un prêtre qui évite de vous toucher. Je suis trop faible pour lui demander de me laisser crever loin de son Dieu. Je l’écoute donc réciter ses prières. Lorsqu’il part enfin, ma gorge brûle de déshydratation. Je tends un bras vers la table de chevet. Il y a un verre d’eau dessus il me semble. Je fais tomber un contenant en le cherchant maladroitement. Je gémis de douleur en pensant qu’il s’agissait peut-être de mon eau. Je continue à tâter la surface de la table avec plus de précaution et touche ce qui me semble avoir la forme d’un verre. Je l’agrippe et met énormément d’efforts pour ne pas qu’il tombe de mes doigts tremblant. Je le porte à mes lèvres et un liquide épais se glisse dans mon gosier. J’ai toute la misère du monde à l’avaler. Même si je sais que ça n’a pas du tout la consistance de l’eau, j’ai tellement soif que j’ingurgite le tout. « Probablement un sirop » me dis-je.

 

Les heures qui suivent sont les plus pénibles. Je tousse à en expectorer mes entrailles. Dans la plus grande souffrance, je finis par tomber inconscient. Je meurs quelques instants plus tard. Et c’est la fin.

 

Puis, je me réveille. Je m’assois dans mon lit. Il fait nuit, les deux autres mourants sont paisiblement silencieux dans leur lit respectif. J’examine mes bras et jambes. Ils semblent en parfaite santé alors qu’ils sont sensés être des allumettes à cause de mon amaigrissement. Je porte une main à ma poitrine. Je respire normalement. Mon cœur bat de façon régulière. Je suis guéri? Mon esprit est attiré par le contenue de la table de chevet. Le petit verre qui contenait le liquide que j’ai bu, il a été remplacé par un autre on dirait. Je croyais pourtant l’avoir laisser tomber par terre après en avoir aspiré le contenu… Celui-ci est plein d’un liquide rouge que je savais être du sang. Un petit bout de papier dont l’écriture soignée forme le mot « Bere » accompagne le tout. Cela m’est définitivement adressé. Je me lève, surpris de me déplacer si aisément alors je devrais être mourant. Je bois sans la moindre hésitation le verre et je quitte ce lieu.

 

Heureusement, il fait encore sombre lorsque je parviens à trouver la porte de sortie. Je dirige mes pas à travers les rues jusqu’à retrouver un point de repère. Je suis dans les quartiers malfamés de Birmingham. Je sais que ce que je recherche se trouve à une dizaine de coins de rues d’ici, vers la droite. Je m’y rends et entre dans l’église sans craindre ce que je vais y trouver. Je progresse dans l’édifice jusqu’à atteindre le grand hall de cérémonie. Je cherche le prête du regard, mais ne le vois nulle part. Par contre, je localise un petit cœur près de l’hôtel. Je suis le tambourinement avec prudence. Une femme entre deux âges est agenouillée là. Elle semble concentrée dans une prière. Je m’assois près d’elle, l’observant en silence. Lorsqu’elle a finit, elle ouvre les yeux. « Ta main » murmure t-elle. Je soulève ma main droite, la regarde comme si quelque chose d’anormal devait si trouver. Elle la saisit et glisse à mon annulaire une bague ornée d’une pierre bleu turquoise. « Ne la retire jamais ou tu périras » me chuchote t-elle avant de se relever. Comme elle tient toujours ma main, je me lève d’un même mouvement. Lorsqu’elle initie un pas pour s’éloigner, je la retiens. « Ne soit pas impatient. Un jour, elle reviendra vers toi pour tout t’expliquer. Reste vivant jusqu’à son retour. » Puis, elle part. Je la laisse s’éloigner. L’observe alors qu’elle disparaît.

 

Je découvre mes nouvelles capacités par essai et erreur la plupart du temps. Mon adaptation n’en est pas pour autant ardue. J’arrive à avoir le contrôle de moi-même lorsque la circonstance le nécessite, surtout pour éviter de me compromettre. Si la femme de l’église m’a dit que j’allais périr si je retire ma bague, c’est que je ne suis pas invincible malgré la sensation de l’être. J’embrasse mes instincts de vampire. Ma vie humaine ne me satisfaisait pas de toute façon. Une âme vagabonde qui n’avait de talent que dans le vol d’objets précieux. Encore là, je me suis fait flouer et capturer d’une façon grotesque. Ce qui m’a tué à bien y penser. Non, je suis mieux ainsi.

 

Plusieurs mois s’écoulent avant que je me décide à quitter Birmingham. Je commence par un incontournable : Londres. À peine arrivé, j’y sens une énergie qui me plait immédiatement. Je me laisse porter par ses vibrations et ses couleurs. Je ne me prive de rien. Lorsque je n’ai plus d’argent pour satisfaire mes ambitions, mes réflexes de voleur refont surface. Pour ajouter au défi, j’évite l’utilisation de la persuasion de vampire. En dernier recours seulement. Un soir, alors que j’entre par infraction dans un hôtel pour y passer la nuit, je tombe sur une enveloppe à mon intention déposée sur le lit. Je la prends et quitte la pièce, ne voulant pas me faire piéger. Sur le toit d’un restaurant, j’ouvre la lettre. C’est un cours message me disant de me présenter le lendemain dans cette même chambre que je venais de quitter. Une personne importante et que je n’avais pas vue depuis longtemps m’y attendrait pour onze heures. Ce n’est pas signé. J’hésite, mais je me rappelle ce que l’étrange femme m’a dit : « Elle reviendra vers toi pour tout t’expliquer… ». Qui ça, elle? Je décide de me pointer au rendez-vous légèrement en retard, trop intrigué. En voyant le dos de la femme assit sur le lit, je la reconnais immédiatement.

 

« Bianca? » murmurais-je. Voilà qui sort de l’ordinaire. Elle se tourne vers moi lorsque je prononce son nom. J’hésite un instant, ne sachant comment réagir après toutes ces années. Elle est la première à briser l’inaction et se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me laisse bercer un instant, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et elle s’éloigne pour me regarder. Ses yeux brillent d’une drôle de façon. Des larmes de joie. Vraiment? Je lui ai manqué à ce point. Elle sourit et rit, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées et je l’accompagne machinalement. « Mon petit frère… Tu es devenu un homme on dirait. » S’égaye t-elle. Bianca est l’aînée de notre marmaille. À ma naissance, elle entamait sa onzième année de vie. Elle est ce qui peut le plus se rapprocher d’une mère pour moi. Était plutôt. Dès qu’elle en a eut l’occasion, elle s’est mariée et s’est empressée de partir loin. Il me semble qu’elle a élue domicile en Irlande ou ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Je me rends alors compte qu’elle m’observe en souriant. Je la prends à nouveaux dans mes bras et la serre fort. « Tu n’as pas le droit de me dire ça. Je n’ai pas changé du tout. Toi par contre, tu es sublime » Dis-je. Elle a en effet de plus en plus d’airs de notre mère en vieillissant. Et c’est la femme la plus belle que je connais. Bianca apprécie le compliment, mais durcit son visage d’un seul coup. Ça y est, je sens que je vais de nouveau la perdre. La dernière fois qu’elle m’a fait ce visage, c’était pour m’annoncer son départ. Elle caresse ma joue :

 

« Enzo, tu dois me pardonner. Lorsque j’ai appris que tu étais malade, je n’ai pas pu te laisser partir aussi injustement. Je suis la responsable de ta transformation en vampire. Et de ça aussi. (Elle prend ma main droite et touche ma bague avec délicatesse) Je l’ai faite pour toi. Il me fallait agir, tu comprends? »

 

Je regarde Bianca d’un nouvel œil. C’est évident qu’elle n’est pas un vampire. Alors, comment s’est-elle procuré le sang nécessaire à ma transformation? Le fait qu’elle est créée ma bague ne peut signifier qu’une chose : Elle est une sorcière. Elle le tient probablement de notre mère. Cette femme que je connaissais si peu, mais dont les pratiques surnaturelles m’étaient familières. Elle me fait m’assoir sur le lit et commence à m’expliquer ce qu’est un vampire. Nos origines, nos pouvoirs, nos faiblesses et nos ennemis. Elle n’oublie rien. Elle me conseille au mieux de ses connaissances. Je ne comprends toujours pas d’où elle tient ce savoir. De notre mère? Lorsque je lui demande, elle me répond que c’est une trop longue histoire. Je n’insiste pas. Un élément me distrait. Elle porte régulièrement la main à son ventre. Il n’est pas rond, mais en me concentrant un instant, j’y décèle le battement d’une vie. Je dépose à mon tour ma main sur la source du tambourinement. Bianca me sourit :

 

« Je suis heureuse, Enzo. J’ai bien conscience que je t’ai arraché le droit de la paternité en te changeant en vampire et j’en suis profondément attristée. Mais j’espère, de tout mon cœur, que tu trouveras la femme pour toi et qu’elle saura te rendre heureux toi aussi. »

 

Bianca a toujours voulu que je m’en sorte. Que j’ai une vie remplit de joies et non de peines comme mes parents. Elle m’a encouragé à ne pas suivre la voie de la criminalité et je ne l’ai pas écouté à l’époque. Aujourd’hui, je compte bien suivre son conseil. Me faire une belle vie en tant que vampire, trouver quelqu’un pour partager mon bonheur. Je lui promets aussi de veiller sur elle de loin. De m’assurer que mes neveux et nièces soient en sureté, même après sa mort. Elle me remercie.

 

Et je tiens ma promesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je suis… un soldat?_ **

****

La discipline et l’obéissance sont des éléments qui me déplaisent au plus haut point au départ. M’étant fait à l’idée de liberté apportée par l’immortalité, je refuse systématiquement de me faire mener par le bout du nez. Je me suis engagé alors que j’étais un peu beaucoup saoule et en manque d’un divertissement. Alors, que personne ne vienne m’emmerder à faire le garde à vous durant des heures ! Il serait tellement plus simple de partir de ce camp de recrues. Mais, aussi désagréable que cela me paraît au départ, je trouve l’opportunité intéressante et honorable. Un vampire contre les nazis. Ça pourrait être prometteur.

 

L’entraînement est facile à cause de mon endurance surnaturelle. Le pire, c’est les conséquences de mon indiscipline. Comme le temps manque pour nous former correctement, les rebelles dans mon genre sont rapidement remis à leur place. Je finis par comprendre l’importance de la discipline lorsque notre camp est attaqué. Notre cohésion est encore fragile puisque nous ne faisons pas confiance corps et âme à notre supérieur et cela cause des pertes. Lorsque l’attaque, heureusement mineure, se termine, le nombre de morts me frappe. Je refuse que ça se produise à nouveau, tant que j’ai le pouvoir de l’arrêter. Je compte bien me nourrir de sang nazi sous peu. Je me mets à m’entraîner sérieusement et ma confiance en moi-même incite les autres à se dépasser. L’instructeur remarque mon influence, bien qu’il ne parle pas.

 

Ce que je préfère, c’est l’apprentissage du tir. J’ignore si se sont mes réflexes de vampires, mais j’ai une facilité à viser juste. Je ne ratte rien. Même sur des cibles en mouvements, je sais anticiper la vitesse de l’objet, sa trajectoire, la puissance du vent. Je calcule tout tellement rapidement que je ne prends pas conscience que j’y ai réfléchit. On me place dans une classe avancée et je réalise les mêmes exploits. Je monte ainsi en grade, les instructeurs voulant que je fasse partie du groupe de tireurs d’élite. Je ne me sens pas si bon que ça à vrai dire. Mais c’est sur le champ de bataille que je réalise mon importance. Je suis une sorte de gardien. Je m’assure que l’infanterie, les soldats qui doivent progresser en premier, soit protégé en toutes circonstances. Ma mission est de voir les ennemis et de les descendre avant qu’ils nous voient. Et je me débrouille pas mal lors de notre première infiltration en terrain nazi. Jusqu’à tomber dans une embuscade. Personne ne l’avais vu venir. Je tue un maximum d’ennemi, mais ce n’est pas suffisant. Lorsque je manque de balles, je me redresse et fais signe à mes coéquipiers de m’en envoyer d’autres. Eux aussi sont vides de munitions. Je tourne la tête vers l’infanterie. Ils se font massacrer. Je me lève donc de mon poste et me précipite dans le cœur de la bataille. On me tire dans la cuisse et l’épaule, ça ne m’arrête pas. Je tue à mains nues les nazis. Lorsqu’on me tire en pleine poitrine, je tombe à genoux. Une autre balle et je suis finis. Mais mes collègues snipers arrivent à mon secours. Ils utilisent leur fusil comme un bâton pour fracasser le crâne de l’ennemi. Ils réussissent à me rejoindre et je leur ordonne de prendre les survivants et de ficher le camp. Ils m’obéissent sans hésiter. Le corps de notre leader est à quelques mètres de moi, me voilà donc en charge apparemment. Nous réussissons à atteindre notre campement après des heures de marche dans la boue. Le nombre de morts me fait encore une fois mal au cœur. J’aurais dû réagir plus vite.

 

Étendu dans mon lit de fortune, je réfléchis à un moyen d’emporter davantage de balles pour le prochain assaut. Je remarque alors mon instructeur du camp d’entraînement qui s’approche. Il a apprit pour mon geste « héroïque ». J’ai peur qu’un instant il fasse référence à mon absence de blessures malgré les balles que je me suis pris, mais il ne semble pas au courant de ça. Il me propose de devenir le capitaine de ma troupe, comme l’ancien est décédé durant l’attaque. J’ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que je vais prendre le temps d’y réfléchir, mais il me coupe : « Avec le talent et l’influence que tu possèdes, soldat, je t’interdis de refuser ». C’est demandé si gentiment. J’accepte donc, pour éviter de le mettre en colère. Il est du genre à vous faire trébucher si vous le regarder de travers, alors j’ai appris à ne pas le contrarier.

 

On me convoque quelques jours plus tard à une réunion pour notre prochaine affectation. Étant donné les pertes de ma troupe, on me confie une centaine de nouveaux soldats en charge, fraichement formé. Je fais partie des groupes assignés à la surveillance d’un village côtier récemment repris de l’ennemi. Mes nouveaux compagnons m’attendent déjà là-bas. Mes ordres sont donc les suivantes : protéger le village, empêcher les nazis de prendre possession des voies maritimes et prévenir en cas d’invasion par les eaux. Ça me semble beaucoup de responsabilités, mais j’agis comme si j’avais fais ça toute ma vie. Je convoque ma troupe. Je leur explique les ordres et leurs demandes de se préparer puisque nous partons à l’aube. Durant la nuit, je ne parviens pas à fermer l’œil. J’ai toutes ces vies entre mes mains à présent. Je ne peux plus penser égoïstement. Je me sais protéger de la mort à cause de mes pouvoirs de vampire, mais mes soldats sont humains. Il me faut éviter de les conduire à l’abattoir si je décide de me mettre devant la bouche des canons nazis. Je sais qu’ils vont me suivre si j’agis de façon aussi irresponsable. Je soupire bruyamment et enfonce mon visage dans mes couvertures.

 

Deux jours sont nécessaires pour atteindre le fameux village. Je retrouve mes nouveaux soldats, tous si jeunes. Je m’assure qu’ils soient au courant de notre mission. Voyant qu’ils sont tous effrayés, je leur demande de se mettre en équipe avec mes soldats plus expérimentés. Ainsi, deux à trois jeunes se retrouvent parrainés par au moins un soldat ayant connu le champ de bataille. Je les sépare en plusieurs groupes, le plus équilibré possible et je leur demande de patrouiller à tour de rôle. Nous établissons une sorte de campement de fortune, qui servira de point de rencontre entre chaque échange de tour de surveillance. Je leur dis d’être prudent et de ne pas jouer aux héros. S’ils voient un ennemi, qu’ils doivent se mettre à couvert et le surveiller de loin. Ne surtout pas intervenir avant que je sois prévenu, pour éviter les morts inutiles. Je termine en leur disant de veiller les uns sur les autres. Nous sommes une équipe et nous devons nous entraider pour gagner cette guerre. Les groupes affectés à la première patrouille s’éloignent, les autres s’occupent de monter le campement. Pendant ce temps, j’essaie de déchiffrer la carte que l’on m’a remise avant de partir. J’ai du mal à la lire mais je fais comme si j’étais en parfait contrôle. Il ne faut pas alerter mes soldats sur mon incompétence à faire mon travail. Lorsque je réussi à nous situer sur le bout de papier, je réalise que nous sommes trop au nord. Nous ne couvrons pas l’entièreté de la zone que l’on nous a demandé de surveiller. Je jure intérieurement. Je décide d’envoyer une équipe au sud en leur disant de ne pas dépasser le petit pont qui correspond à la fin du territoire anglais.

 

Les premiers rapports de mes patrouilles du nord commencent à rentrer. Je les félicite, ne sachant que faire d’autre et les troupes suivantes partent. Les heures passent et ma patrouille envoyée au sud ne revient toujours pas. Je commence à m’inquiéter. Je me donne une demi-heure avant d’envoyer une équipe en renfort. L’attente m’est interminable. Mais j’espère qu’ils ne se sont qu’égarés et qu’ils sont sur le point de rentrer. Au bout du temps alloué, je dois me rendre à l’évidence. J’ordonne la poursuite des opérations de surveillance en mon absence et décide de partir avec quelques volontaires pour tenter de retrouver les disparus au sud. Nous atteignons le pont sans rencontrer d’activités suspectent ou d’âmes qui vivent. Puis, je m’accroupis par réflexe en remarquant une chose au loin. Il y a du mouvement droit devant. Mes soldats sont derrières moi, ne voyant rien à cause de leurs yeux humains. Je prie pour qu’il s’agisse de nos hommes. Mais je reconnais le casque de l’habit nazi et je ferme les yeux. Ils sont probablement morts. J’ordonne notre retrait. Nous ne sommes que huit. Même avec de la volonté et mon vampirisme, il y a bien peu de chance pour l’emporter si l’ennemi s’avère une armée. À mi-chemin du campement, je flaire l’odeur du sang. J’arrête ma troupe et me dirige vers la provenance de l’odeur. En voyant l’un des nôtres, je me précipite sur lui. Il est étendu, blessé mortellement. L’un des jeunes. Il n’y a personne d’autre autour de lui. Il essaie de parler pour me dire ce qui s’est passé fort probablement, mais je le soulève comme une poupée de chiffon. Je me rappelle d’un détail sur la carte. Un « H » à quelques pas d’ici. Je n’ai plus que cette pensée en tête : le sauver. Mes compagnons ne savent pas comment réagir. Ils me suivent dans la confusion.

 

Nous atteignons un hôpital de fortune surveillé par un groupe différent du mien. En me voyant arriver, il me dirige vers le docteur. Je sais qu’il est condamné, mais je me refuse d’y penser. Le médecin a la même réaction que moi. Il commence à l’examiner et me demande de le soutenir pendant qu’il soigne le trou de balle à son flanc. Afin de le soulager, on lui donne des calmants. Je me refuse à quitter son chevet. Profondément désolé, le docteur s’excuse auprès de nous, nous annonçant qu’il n’y a plus rien à faire. Il part voir d’autres blessés. J’ai alors une idée en observant le sang séché sur mes vêtements. J’ordonne à mes soldats de retourner au campement et d’attendre que je les rejoigne. Ils m’obéissent sans vraiment comprendre. Je m’assure que personne ne regarde et je me mors le poignet. Je lui fais boire un peu de mon sang. J’espère de tout cœur que ce n’est pas trop tard.

 

Je reste près de lui jusqu’à entendre son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il ouvre alors les yeux et il n’a plus aucune blessure à son flanc. Le docteur arrive à ce moment précis et il fronce les sourcils en voyant mon soldat toujours vivant. Il s’approche pour examiner la plaie et je me retiens de le repousser. Ça serait trop suspect. Il constate que tout est guéri et me regarde bizarrement. « Puis-je connaître votre nom, soldat? » me demande t-il. Je lui réponds avec mon faux nom de Sforza, bien peu désireux de lui révéler le réel. Il me tend alors la main en se présentant comme étant le Dr. Whitmore. Je lui serre en paraissant le plus naturel possible mais lorsque le bout de mes doigts touche à sa montre, je ressens comme une brûlure et je lâche prise. Je recule et regarde ma main. Je mets une seconde à comprendre que c’est de la verveine. Il en porte. Lorsque je relève la tête, il est déjà sur moi. Il enfonce une aiguille dans mon bras et je m’écroule. À moitié conscient, je ne peux pas l’empêcher de me porter jusqu’à un cercueil de bois, puis protester lorsqu’il mit met sans délicatesse. Avant de fermer le panneau, il se penche sur mon visage et me chuchote : « Attend mon retour ». Il m’injecte une nouvelle dose, plus importante et je tombe dans l’inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Je suis… un cobaye?_ **

****

À mon arrivée à la société Augustine en 1943, elle n’est encore qu’à sa phase un. Une sorte de phase embryonnaire. Encore jeune et incertaine, elle tâte le terrain avec plus ou moins de succès. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps exactement la société est active. Elle a longtemps été l’œuvre d’un seul homme, son fondateur, le Dr Whitmore. Plusieurs gens se sont greffés à lui avec le temps. Quand ont-ils eut la fameuse réunion pour décider de s’appeler Augustine? Je n’en sais franchement rien.

 

Durant mes premiers jours en sol américain, on me garde sous verveine. Ce n’est que plus tard que je comprends pourquoi. Ils déménageaient. Leur ancien laboratoire était trop petit mais surtout, il avait été détruit par leurs premiers vampires cobayes. Ils ne font donc pas la même erreur avec moi, il s’assure que je ne bouge pas un sourcil durant toute la procédure. Lorsqu’on diminue enfin mes doses de verveine, je parviens à reprendre connaissance dans une cage froide et ténébreuse. Mon premier réflexe est de croire que j’ai été capturé durant la guerre par l’ennemi nazi. Je suis donc extrêmement prudent lorsque des scientifiques m’approchent. Sans être hostile, je me méfie beaucoup d’eux. Je trouve étrange d’être complètement seul dans la prison qui m’entoure. C’est tout simplement parce qu’ils ont décimés ceux qui avait eux la brillante idée de se rebeller avant mon arrivée. On me laisse ainsi dans cette cage, à m’affaiblir avec des rations de sang ridiculement insuffisantes. Personne ne vient me parler. On me laisse tout simplement là, dans l’attente. L’attente du retour du Dr Whitmore.

 

Le moins que l’on puisse dire est que ce type sait comment faire des entrées remarquées. Plusieurs heures avant son arrivée, les petits scientifiques se mettent à courir dans tous les sens. Un homme vient passer un balai rapide dans le couloir des cellules. Je le regarde de travers. Une fois qu’il s’en repart, je m’amuse à lancer de la poussière de roche un peu partout où il s’est acharné à nettoyer. On me donne une ration de sang pour me garder vigoureux. Je fais exprès d’en mettre partout. Puis, lorsqu’il arrive devant moi avec des assistants sur ses talons, je lui fais un grand sourire avec mes dents tâchées de sang. D’après la veste et le chapeau qu’il porte toujours, passer me voir est la première chose qu’il ait faite en arrivant au labo. Il me scrute longuement, en silence. Ses traits sont graves, hautains. Immédiatement je peux remarquer qu’il se considère supérieur à moi. À mon espèce. Le silence dure et ça en devient gênant. Je fais une blague sur le sujet. Silence de mort. Je lui lance donc une insulte. Je veux le faire réagir, mais rien ne fonctionne. Je songe donc à attaquer les barreaux pour le faire sursauter, mais avant que je termine cette pensée, il ordonne qu’on me prépare. Les assistants repartent à la course vers la sortie. Et il quitte sans plus de cérémonie.

 

Je suis assis au fond de ma cage à m’emmerder royalement lorsqu’on vient enfin me chercher. On prend la peine de vaporiser de la verveine sur moi, même si ne suis pas assez fort pour tenter quoique se soit. Je me laisse traîner docilement vers ce qui me semble être un hôpital. Pas le genre campement de guerre. De vraies salles d’opération avec plusieurs équipements. Une vingtaine de personnes m’attendent, habillées de sarrau et ganté jusqu’aux dents. Parmi elle, le Dr Whitmore, toujours avec son visage de dépressif endurcit. Je m’amuse à les saluer d’une façon extravagante tout en repérant les portes de sortie. Il me semble plus qu’évident qu’ils ont l’intention de m’opérer ou un truc du genre et je ne veux pas me laisser faire si facilement. À peine entrée, on m’injecte alors un produit qui me paralyse les muscles. Voilà qui vient gâcher mon plan d’évasion. Je grogne et fais sursauter un assistant qui veut me faire coucher sur la table d’opération. Le Dr Whitmore se fâche alors et s’approche de moi avec de grands pas. Il me pousse tellement fort que je me cogne la tête contre la table et il me retient par le cou le temps que l’on m’attache plus que nécessaire. « Qu’on l’empêche de parler » ordonne le Docteur. On me rentre alors un mouchoir de verveine profondément dans la gorge et je m’étouffe violemment. Lorsque je me calme, les assistants forment un cercle autour de moi et de Whitmore. Il réclame l’attention de tous et se met à m’introduire :

 

« Mes très chers collègues et amis, je vous présente Lorenzo Sforza. Vampire de sang européen. Âgé de plus de cent ans. Ayant pour principal loisir de se prendre pour un soldat humain. Il sera désormais connu sous le nom de 12144. Maintenant, procédons. »

 

Je me mets à remuer sur la table et lorsqu’un des sbires du Docteur approche pour me piquer de nouveau, il l’arrête d’un mouvement de la main. « Je veux qu’il sente » explique t-il. Quoi? Il veut m’opérer à froid? Il se positionne où mon crâne que je n’arrive pas du tout à bouger à cause d’une sangle sur mon front. Je ne vois pas l’instrument qu’on lui apporte, mais lorsqu’il commence à découper mon cuir chevelu je panique. Mes cris de douleur sont bloqués par le mouchoir dans ma gorge. Il n’y a que des sons étouffés qui s’en échappe. Il ne se contente pas de découper la peau, il commence à me scier le crâne. Des larmes de rages coulent de mes yeux alors que le sang suit la trajectoire de mes tempes. Je le sens forcé après un truc. Il tire fortement. Il demande à ce qu’on l’aide. Trois personnes se mettent à tirer avec lui et ont finit par réussir à dévoiler mon cerveau. Toujours éveillé, je les sens mettre leurs doigts à l’intérieur. À un certain moment, je passe bien près de m’évanouir, mais je tiens bon. Le Docteur parle sans arrêt. Il décrit un tas de détails. Les lobes, les hémisphères, les régions et leurs fonctions et bla bla bla. Il fait des démonstrations aussi. Par exemple, il met son doigt à un endroit vers l’arrière et je me retrouve aveugle d’un seul coup. Je me débats alors mais personne ne s’occupe plus de moi. Ils n’en ont plus que pour mon cerveau. Lorsque ma vue revient, bien que partiellement, il commence à fouiller plus profond. Mon corps est alors prit de convulsions. Ils sont obligés d’arrêter lorsque je m’étouffe avec mon vomit et que la sangle de ma tête se rupture sous mes tremblements. On remet ma boîte crânienne en place, mais les dommages causés à mes neurones font en sorte que je délire et que je commence à me cogner la tête contre la table de façon incontrôlable. On me retourne dans ma cellule bien que je ne sois plus capable de marcher (de faire quoique se soit d’ailleurs). Je ne parviens pas à m’endormir cette nuit là. Je suis pris de délires lourds. Je vomis plusieurs fois mes rations de sang des derniers jours et chaque fois que j’essai de parler je suis pris d’un vertige phénoménal.

 

Mon corps cicatrice bien, heureusement. Je ne garde aucune séquelle physique. Par contre ma santé mentale en prend un coup. J’ai vue des choses horribles durant la guerre, mais rien de comparable à ce genre de traumatisme. Je reprends sur moi malgré tout. Je me relève et leur fait face dignement lorsqu’ils décident que je dois repasser sur la table. Cette fois, on ouvre plutôt ma cage thoracique et on s’amuse à faire des trous dans  mon cœur et dans plusieurs autres organes. Comme la première fois, le Dr Whitmore est accompagné d’autres membres d’Augustine. Mais au bout d’un temps, de moins en moins de personnes assistent aux expériences. Au finale, ce n’est plus que le Docteur et moi. Il se permet alors d’aller plus loin, de se foutre des conséquences sur mon être.

 

La phase un de la société est celle des expérimentations physiques sur le phénomène vampirique. Il cherche à comprendre comment nos corps réagissent à différentes blessures et situations. À établir le temps de cicatrisation, le degré de résistance des muscles, os, nerf, organes, etc. En combien de seconde une coupure au poignet se referme? Est-ce le même temps sur la cuisse? Bref, des choses qui pour moi n’ont pas la moindre importance. On s’en fiche qu’une coupure au couteau guérisse plus rapidement qu’une brûlure de même importance! Que même vider de mon sang, mon cœur pompe toujours! Mais j’étais un prisonnier. Trop faible pour détruire les barreaux de ma cage. Trop désespéré pour songer même à une fuite d’une autre façon. Je dépéris à vue d’œil. Ma motivation me quittant avec les coups de scalpel. Et les années n’arrangent rien.

 

La seule chose qui me garde en vie, c’est l’attente de sa venue. Depuis quelques mois, deux fois par semaine, une jeune femme me rend visite pour prendre en notes mes comportements. Elle porte un bracelet de verveine au poignet. Et elle est magnifique. Au départ, elle refuse de me dire son nom. Elle est visiblement gênée et refuse de s’engager émotivement. La barrière tombe rapidement entre nous. Je lui parle de tout et de rien et je ne vis que pour la faire rire. Elle illumine mon cœur assombrit par la souffrance d’Augustine. Je sais qu’elle n’est pas au courant des expériences que l’on me fait subir lorsqu’elle n’est pas là. Je me refuse de lui avouer, ne voulant surtout pas qu’elle fuit la société en me laissant seul. Il me faut sa présence à mes côtés, sinon je sens que je vais craquer.

 

Un jour, elle revient vers moi plus tôt que notre heure de rendez-vous habituelle. Elle est en panique et je me sens réellement inquiet en la voyant dans un tel état. Elle m’apprend qu’elle a découvert ce que Whitmore me faisait et qu’elle voulait m’aider. Elle me propose que je la transforme pour que nous puissions fuir ensemble. Un instant, je réalise ce que cela serait. Vivre heureux, pour l’éternité, avec une femme aussi exceptionnelle, intelligente et douce que Maggie. Un avenir parfait. Seulement, je sais que ça serait trop dangereux. Pour elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser prendre un risque aussi gros pour moi. L’idée de la perdre définitivement m’est inconcevable. Par contre, la perdre temporairement pour la retrouver une fois libéré de cet enfer me semble la meilleure des solutions. Il le faut. Pour la protéger. Je prends la décision en un éclair. J’appelle Maggie à moi, lui offre mon poignet et lui retire son bracelet d’un geste vif. Je lui ordonne de partir, de ne jamais revenir et d’oublier tout de mon existence. Je récupère ensuite son bracelet et lui remet. La Maggie des premiers jours, toute gênée par ma présence, refait surface. Elle part et je ne la revois jamais. Je me souviens m’être dit que je devais survivre pour la revoir. De ne pas me laisser détruire par Whitmore et la mutilation. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, je vais sortir et alors je vais revenir auprès de Maggie lui dire que sa présence m’a sauvé la vie.

 

Les années passent. Rien ne change. Je survie. Je reste sain d’esprit. Je m’habitue à la douleur. Au sevrage de sang. J’y vois même là un certain plaisir. Le goût est meilleur de la sorte. On apprend à le savourer plutôt qu’à se gaver. Je demande à obtenir une radio. On finit par me l’accorder puisque je me comporte bien depuis un certain temps. Je peux rester des heures assis à écouter les chansons et les voix, même si souvent elles se répètent. La nuit, mes songes sont bercés par la musique des ondes.

 

En 1953, alors que je réalise que je suis prisonnier depuis dix ans à présent, on m’amène un compagnon. Un voisin de cellule. Le tout premier. Damon Salvatore. Un vampire très semblable à moi de caractère et d’instincts. Nous devenons immédiatement amis. Je revis avec lui la dureté des premiers jours. Les frustrations du sevrage, de l’enfermement aussi. Je l’encourage, le conseil sur le comportement des Augustines. Je lui évite aussi sa première expérimentation. Ça ne me faisait plus rien à moi de toute façon, étant détaché émotivement. Mais, lui, je sais qu’il n’y est pas préparé. Je ne peux pas le couvrir indéfiniment, le nouveau sang ici étant toujours plus alléchant que les vieux cobayes comme moi. Mais, je faisais de mon mieux pour le préparer en espérant qu’il me reviendrait sain d’esprit.

 

Damon est fort. Retrouver son frère le motive à résister à la dépression et à la folie. Je le pousse dans cette voie. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, pour nous remonter mutuellement. Nous nous rendons vite compte qu’à deux c’est moins difficile. On apprend à se connaître et je vois en lui mon espoir de réellement passer au travers.

 

Cinq ans côte à côte. À vivre le meilleur et le pire des atrocités. Malgré son désir de, comme moi, partir d’ici, Damon me semble perdre de la motivation. Je ne peux pas le laisser sombrer de la sorte. Je reste donc éveillé toute une nuit à réfléchir à un plan. Nous revenions de la fameuse fête des Augustines pour démontrer les pouvoirs du sang de vampire aux membres. Ça me donne une idée. Je l’expose à Damon et nous décidons avec roche papier ciseau qu’il dispose d’un an pour devenir plus fort. Pour se faire, je vais lui donner mes rations de sang. Une fois de temps à autre, je bois une ration pour éviter de dessécher. Mais ça semble fonctionner, personne ne se rend compte de notre plan.

 

Damon se sent plus fort. Nous testons sa puissance plusieurs fois pour être sur qu’il a eut assez de sang pour réussir. La soirée arrive enfin. Nous sommes très impatients, enfermés dans notre cage à attendre que les invités arrivent. Moi durant quinze ans, lui durant cinq ans, nous sommes à bout de nerf. Whitmore demande enfin l’attention de ses convives et commence la démonstration traditionnelle des pouvoirs du sang de vampire. Damon s’approche de la porte de la cage pour éviter que le Docteur ne me prenne par inadvertance. Heureusement, Whitmore est tellement concentré à animer sa soirée qu’il ne remarque rien. Il prend le bras de Damon et le sort de la cage, me refermant la porte au nez. Mon ami ne perd pas de temps. Il passe ses mains à travers les menottes et les forces qu’il a prit durant un an lui permette de guérir rapidement ses os cassés durant le processus. Il est enragé. Il tue Whitmore le premier en s’assurant de le faire souffrir au maximum. Je le regarde en frissonnant d’impatience. Je crois qu’après avoir tué le Docteur, qu’il va venir à mon secours. Il sait que je meurs de faim comme jamais. Pourtant, il se gave du sang des invités sans me porter attention. Je commence à être nerveux lorsqu’il fait tomber dans sa rage meurtrière un lampion et que le tapis prend en feu. Je m’agite dans ma cage. Je suis trop faible pour tenter quoique se soit par moi-même. Il le fallait pour que Damon se libère. Lorsqu’il en a enfin finit avec l’assassinat des humains dans la salle, il remarque le feu qui se propage dangereusement près de moi. Il arrive à moi, tente une première fois d’ouvrir la cage. Elle est couverte de verveine. Je l’aide au mieux lorsqu’il réessaie. Même si j’ai mal, je donne mon maximum. Mais ma force est bien faible en comparaison de la sienne. Il s’arrête. Ne tente plus rien. Pourquoi? Il n’a pas essayé assez, il devrait poursuivre! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. La panique embrouille mon regard et je sais qu’il peut le voir. Pourtant, il est bien décidé à ne plus rien tenter. Il s’excuse et son regard change. Il perd l’étincelle de malice que j’apprécie chez lui. Deux grands yeux d’inconnus me fixent le supplier avant de partir. J’hurle son nom. Il ne répond pas. Je cri de rage et de douleur lorsque les flammes sont sur moi. Je me recule dans le fond de ma cage. Je regarde le feu consumer tous mes espoirs.

 

Je ferme les yeux. Acceptant la mort. Je ne le vois donc pas approcher. Il jette un sceau d’eau sur la porte et en détruit la serrure à coup de bâton. La vibration que cela provoque me fait frémir. J’ouvre les yeux. Un jeune scientifique, présent depuis peu dans la société, me tire hors de ma cage. Je songe un instant à le mordre pour retrouver des forces, mais cela ne reste qu’une idée. Je m’effondre dès que nous sortons du bâtiment et la fumée qui a pénétrée dans mes poumons m’endort profondément. Je reprends conscience quelques instant à un moment donné. Je surprends donc une conversation sur le carnage de Damon. Il ne s’est pas uniquement contenté des membres présents à la soirée, il en a décimé plusieurs au courant des derniers jours. Cela fait en sorte que plus de 95% de la société est morte. Je perds connaissance à nouveau lorsqu’ils se demandent ce qu’ils vont faire de moi. Je me réveille ultimement plusieurs heures après ce moment. Je referme les yeux et hurle à plein poumon en me rendant compte que c’est dans une cage que l’on m’a mit.

 

Je tombe dans une sorte de dépression. Je ne saurais dire si c’était vraiment ça, mais je suis démoralisé à un point maladif. Je ne cesse de me remémorer la scène où Damon m’abandonne. J’en ai mal à chaque fois. Après, je fais exactement ce qu’il ne faut pas faire. J’essai de comprendre pourquoi il m’a laissé derrière. De trouver ce qui a bien pu lui passer dans sa petite tête pour ne pas tenter d’ouvrir la cage jusqu’à en perdre l’usage de ses mains! Je veux comprendre. Mais, j’ai beau l’accuser ou l’exempter, tout ça me semble illogique. Je suis son ami et il m’a laissé à la mort comme si j’aurais été son pire ennemi. Un jour, l’un des scientifiques nouvellement engagé dans la société en a marre de me voir démoralisé et frappe sur les barreaux pour que je me ressaisisse. Je lui demande des explications et il me répond ceci : « Ton ami t’a abandonné parce que tu es insignifiant, voilà pourquoi! Tu n’as aucune valeur même si tu prétends le contraire. Lui, au moins, il est plus intelligent que toi, il l’a réalisé à temps. »

 

J’ai beau le nier au départ, je finis par le croire lorsque je retourne sur la table d’opération. Je ne suis rien du tout. Durant les années qui suivent, ma perception des choses changent. Je me mets à désirer une vengeance. À vouloir que Damon paye sa trahison. Je m’accroche à cette idée. Lorsque je vais sortir d’ici, je vais faire deux choses donc : Prendre ma revanche sur Damon et retrouver Maggie. Après et seulement après, je vais pouvoir recommencer à vivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Je suis… un fou?_ **

****

La phase deux de la société Augustine dure de 1971 à 1992. Plusieurs scientifiques y font leur marque, expérimentant leurs hypothèses sur nous. Mais, le vrai chef d’orchestre de cette phase est le Dr. Edrick Carson. Fraîchement arrivé. Le premier Augustine qui vient me visiter, juste pour me parler. Le premier que je vois qui à horreur de se salir les mains. Durant cette période, les tests du type « physiques » se font rares. La torture du corps fait place à celle de l’esprit. Le Dr Carson est un psychiatre de formation, un chercheur renommé de son temps. Il a d’ailleurs cette particularité qui vous glace le sang : il analyse chacun de vos gestes et paroles.

 

Après plusieurs visites du Docteur, j’ai compris que chacune de mes révélations, aussi anodines ou humoristiques soient-elles, sont utilisées contre moi. Par exemple, une fois, je lui ai dit à la blague qu’ils nous donnent trop de rations de sang par jour. Et bien, quelques heures à peine plus tard, ils ont coupés les rations de moitié. Alors, lorsqu’il arrive en silence auprès de moi le lendemain et me demande « comment je vais », je ne dis pas un mot. Je ne le regarde même pas. « Le mutisme, Enzo, ne te sauvera pas » m’a-t-il dit avant de repartir. C’est alors que j’ai compris qu’il est le plus dangereux de tous. Que tout ce qu’ils m’ont fait avant, est une promenade de santé à comparer à ce qui se prépare. Que le Dr Whitmore est un amateur en comparaison. Puisque le Dr Carson a une idée précise de l’aboutissement de ses recherches. Il appelle cela le conditionnement. Et dans son plan maléfique, je suis la pierre angulaire. Parmi nous cinq vampires cobayes de l’époque, il ne parle que de moi. Malgré les bruits de couloirs à ce sujet, il vient personnellement m’annoncer la grande nouvelle : « Tu seras le premier à avoir le privilège d’être conditionné, Enzo. Je sais que tu seras notre plus grande réussite. » Cette façon d’insister sur le « sais ». Je me souviens avoir souris et lui dire que je le ferais mentir. Il s’est approché de ma cage et m’a chuchoter la chose la plus effrayante qui soit : « Je n’en attends pas moins de toi. Voilà exactement pourquoi ton esprit sera à moi ». Et il est partie. Mon voisin de cellule s’est mit à rire. Moi aussi d’ailleurs. Le Docteur est nouveau ici, aucun d’entre nous ne le prenons vraiment au sérieux. Incluant moi. En plus, il est gentil. Dans le genre étrangement gentil, mais gentil quand même. Comment se faire respecter par une bande de vampires habitués à la torture avec ce genre d’attitude! Je lui ai d’ailleurs dit lors de notre première « discussion ». Qu’il manquait d’agressivité et d’autorité. Il avait hoché la tête sans rien dire. Puis, lorsqu’on vient me chercher pour la première séance de conditionnement, il me ramène à cette conversation après qu’on m’est attaché à une chaise. Seul à seul, il s’assoit en face de moi et commence son monologue :

 

« Dit moi, Lorenzo, est-ce que ça te semble plus naturel d’être attaqué par un animal féroce que par une bête calme et affectueuse? Par exemple, qui du loup ou du chien a de meilleurs chances de te faire du mal? La majorité des gens répondrait le loup, puisque le chien est dans la culture populaire un animal dominé. Les gens ne sont pas surpris lorsqu’un loup attaque. Pourtant, je connais une petite fille qui fut attaqué violemment par le chien de la maisonnée. J’ai parlé aux parents. Ils m’ont révéler se sentir trahit par l’acte de leur chien. Ils lui faisait confiance. Il n’avait jamais été agressif de sa vie, si je me rappelle bien. Pourtant, Enzo, nous convenons tous les deux que ce chien était un animal, au même titre que le loup, pas vrai? Pourquoi alors les personnes sont à ce point bouleversé face à ce genre d’incident? La peur naît de l’inattendu, pouvons nous supposer en général. Mais dans cette situation, le chien était quelque chose de connu. Comme c’est étrange, non? Toi, je me souviens que tu préférais que je sois comme le loup. Agressif, sans émotion, prêt à t’attaquer à tout instant. Est-ce rassurant pour toi de me percevoir de la sorte? Est-ce plus… naturel? Je ne crois pas. Ce que je crois, c’est que si j’agis comme tu l’aimerais, que tu n’aurais pas peur de moi. Alors que, si je reste calme, empathique et à l’écoute de tes besoins, tu vas tout naturellement me craindre. Pas au sens littérale du terme : fuir ou faire des cauchemars. Non. Tu vas plutôt m’ouvrir ton esprit, me donner accès à ta conscience pour éviter que je ne blesse ta substance. Un réflexe particulièrement utile lorsqu’on désire faire du conditionnement. Voilà pour quelles raisons tu vas me craindre. Parce que tu vas avoir confiance en moi. Tu vas m’apprécier. Tu vas me donner tout de toi, sans même que j’ai à quémander. Parce que tu vas vouloir m’aider à te détruire. Oh Enzo, tu es le vampire parfait pour cette expérience! »

 

Il se met à me parler davantage. Il parle sans arrêt. Durant des heures. Il nomme mes qualités. Ma valeur. Mon importance. Comment je suis exceptionnel à ses yeux. Il me vante tellement que j’en viens à m’aimer moi-même pour un instant. « Il a raison » je me dis. À la fin, je suis tout souriant. Dr. Carson me sourit aussi. Et il me touche, il prend ma main et la sert chaleureusement. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Je le regarde alors comme s’il est le messie. Je retourne à ma cellule en flottant sur un nuage. Je me sens si bien. Il ne m’a fait aucun mal. « Plus personne ne me fera de mal, je suis en sécurité. » je me souviens avoir pensée avant de m’endormir. Durant la nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Alors, je réalise. Il m’a eut. En idiot, je me suis laissé complètement berné. Il me faut éviter que ça se reproduise.

 

Pourtant, lorsqu’on revient me chercher pour une seconde séance quelques jours plus tard, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Le Docteur me fait m’assoir sans m’attacher cette fois. Je lui en fais mention, mais il détourne mon attention en me posant plutôt des questions sur mes sentiments. Il veut tout savoir sur mon expérience chez Augustine, sur mes relations avec les autres détenus. Je lui parle de Damon. Il m’écoute sans m’interrompre. Il ne prend aucune note de ce que je raconte. Je lui dis qu'il devrait, mais il m’incise à parler davantage de Damon. Après des heures, je me sens fatigué d’un seul coup. Ma tête tourne un peu. Je lui en fais part et il me prend la main pour me rassurer. Et je me sens bien aussitôt.

 

Les séances suivantes se passent ainsi. Je m’assois, sans aucune menotte ou insistances, en face de lui. Je lui déballe tout. T. O. U. T. Tout. Ma vie. Mes souvenirs. Mes joies. Mes peines. Mes craintes. Mes opinions. Il me laisse tout lui dire. Il est intéressé à n’importe quel sujet que j’aborde. Il garde les yeux fixés sur moi. Il m’encourage. Il rit lorsque je ris. Il affiche de la compassion lorsque je pleurs. Il ne me juge jamais, même lorsque je lui demande de le faire. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c’est qu’il me semble tellement sincère. Malgré mes maux de tête de plus en plus importants, je reste sur le bord de la porte à attendre la prochaine séance avec impatience. Je ne vois pas les regards terrifiés des autres vampires sur moi. Mes pensées ne convergent plus qu’en cela. Je commence à me parler tout seul aussi après une vingtaine de séance. Je me mets à parler à un Dr Carson imaginaire. Tout comme le vrai, lui aussi me supporte sans dire un mot. Mon voisin de cellule m’affirme que je suis vraiment devenu cinglé lorsque je me mets à rire avec ma projection du Docteur en plein milieu de la nuit.

 

Après une énième séance, je reviens dans ma cellule plus étourdis que jamais. Je m’écroule avant d’atteindre l’intérieur. À mon réveil, je prends un temps avant de parvenir à bouger sans avoir l’envie de vomir. Je constate du sang séché sous mon nez. Cela à pour effet de m’annuler ma séance du lendemain. Je proteste. Tellement, que le Dr Carson doit venir en personne pour me calmer. Puisque je suis très épuisé, je dors beaucoup. Je dors toujours lorsqu’ils emmènent un autre vampire à ma place. Par contre, lorsque je le remarque, je me souviens avoir ressentis une jalousie effroyable. Je voulais le tuer. Pas Carson, non, l’autre qui se permettait d’aller parler avec MON Docteur. Il était d’ailleurs le premier sur qui il essayait le conditionnement après moi. Il faut dire que ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien. Comme Dr. Carson l’avait prédit, au tout début, je suis le vampire parfait pour ce genre d’expérience. Sur six (nous avons un petit nouveau depuis quelques semaines), seulement deux réagissent positivement au conditionnement à court terme. Les deux plus anciens vampires. Je pose la question au Docteur lorsqu’on me permet enfin de le revoir et il accepte sans crainte de me répondre :

 

« Les quatre autres luttent, Enzo. Ils se battent contre la vérité. Également contre le mensonge. Ils prennent chacune de mes paroles pour du poison. Ils s’obstinent à vouloir me prouver qu’ils sont encore attachés à la vie externe. Pour eux, il y a encore de l’espoir. Le conditionnement s’avère donc de plus longue haleine chez eux. »

 

« Se sont des abrutis! » Je me souviens avoir dit. Il me paraît heureux que je pense ainsi et ça me rend fier. Alors, il me demande : « Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi, Enzo ». Je lui réponds que oui, sans même réfléchir. Il dit alors qu’il a lui aussi confiance en moi et qu’il a un objet à me confier en preuve. Il sort de sa poche de veston une sorte de petit sifflet pendant au bout d’une corde. Il me le tend et je le saisis comme si ce minuscule truc est la chose la plus fragile qui existe. On me ramène par la suite à ma cellule.

 

Pendant les jours qui suivent, je n’ai d’yeux que pour le sifflet. Je le garde bien précieusement contre moi, le cache à la vue des autres. Je ne parle plus à personne, sauf au Docteur lorsqu’il nous rend visite à l’occasion. J’évite de lui parler du sifflet pour ne pas que les autres se doutent qu’il me l’a confié. Personne ne doit savoir. Il me semble que je dois le protéger avec ma vie. Le Docteur compte sur moi. Je suis tellement obnubilé par ma mission que j’oubli souvent de manger. On doit me rappeler à l’ordre lorsque je m’affaiblie trop. Mais je m’en fiche, tant que le sifflet est en sécurité. Je n’ai plus aucune séance depuis. Je commence à me dire que c’est pour me punir de ne pas bien accomplir ma mission. Je redouble donc d’ardeur et cache l’objet même au Docteur.

 

On vient me chercher deux ans plus tard. En voyant Dr. Carson, je suis euphorique. Il me demande alors où est son sifflet. S’il peut le ravoir. Je lui remets avec une délicatesse exagérée, toujours persuadé que mes mains de vampires pourraient le détruire si je vais trop vite. « Merci beaucoup, Enzo. J’espère que tu ne t’en es pas servie? » Je lui offre un regard scandalisé et bégaye que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. Pas à son sifflet. Jamais à son sifflet! Il paraît heureux de l’entendre. Il me révèle que cet objet lui ai très précieux. Il savait qu’il pouvait me le confier et que je lui rendrais intact. Je souris. Alors, il me demande si je veux savoir à quoi sert ce sifflet. Je lui réponds que oui, soudain curieux. Après le laisser pendre longuement à mon regard, il m’explique :

 

« C’est un sifflet très spécial. Il émet une fréquence que les humains ne perçoivent pas. Les vampires, eux, arrivent à la capter mais d’une façon bien particulière. Elle entre dans leur cerveau non sous forme de vibrations, mais plutôt sous forme de sensations. De frissons, si l’on veut. Une chose aussi banale peu avoir tellement d’impact sur quelqu’un comme toi, Enzo. Et pourtant, pour moi, ce n’est qu’un vulgaire sifflet pour chien. »

 

Pour chien? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m’aurait fait garder un sifflet pour chien. Ça n’a aucun sens. Surtout pour ensuite me dire que c’est si précieux et de se contredire en le qualifiant de vulgaire trois phrases plus tard. Je le regarde avec suspicion et il le remarque. Il me dit alors qu’il peut me faire une démonstration si je ne saisis pas. Je lui donne mon accord. M’attendant à ce qu’il aille chercher un chien, je croise les bras. Mais, il porte le sifflet à ses lèvres en me fixant intensément. Lorsqu’il emplit ses poumons d’air, avec l’intention de déclencher un sifflement, tout m’apparaît clair. Le chien… c’est moi.

 

Il siffle. Et je m’écroule au sol.

 

Je reprends conscience trente-deux heures plus tard. Il m’est impossible de remuer durant les cinq premières heures suivant mon réveil, puisque je tremble trop. Mon visage est humide, j’ai apparemment pleuré d’une façon importante récemment. Non, en faite, je pleurs toujours. Un léger mouvement de la tête me fait grimacer de douleur. Mon crâne est en feu. La souffrance est indescriptible. Nouvelle. Étrange. Je teste mes membres un à la fois. Très doucement. Je n’ai aucune blessure physique. Pourtant, je souffre tellement. Mon cœur est noué dans ma cage thoracique d’une façon étrange. Mais le pire, c’est mon cerveau. Il y a quelque chose qui close avec lui. Ça m’empêche de pensée, de dormir. Je m’étouffe fréquemment au départ puisque j’oubli d’avaler. Je suis persuadé que mon cœur ratte des battements de temps en temps. Je ne sens presque plus rien, comme si mes sens étaient devenus aveugles. Mon cerveau est totalement déréglé, incapable d’accomplir correctement ses fonctions habituelles. Lorsque j’essaie de le dire à un scientifique qui vient me voir quelques minutes à tous les jours, des sons inintelligibles et épouvantables graves sorte de ma bouche. « N’essais pas de parler, tu t’es bousillé les cordes vocales à crier » me réplique t-il avant de prendre quelques notes et de repartir. Quoi? J’ai crié? Quand ça? Je panique, mais toutes tentatives pour coordonner plus que trois muscles s’avèrent un échec.

 

Cela me prend quatre jours complets pour m’en remettre. Je parviens à m’assoir que le cinquième jour. Ma voix ne revient que le jour suivant. Pourtant, j’aurais cru que le vampirisme pouvait guérir ce genre de chose rapidement. Et c’est le cas. Mais ce que j’ai subit n’est rien auquel mon corps n’est préparé. Le conditionnement. Ou, l’art de détruire en utilisant la conscience. Pour cela, le Dr Carson doit trouver un déclencheur. Avec moi, c’est le sifflet pour chien. Notre première séance avait débuté par cette métaphore. Celle du chien et du loup. J’avais cru qu’il faisait allusion à lui comme étant le chien. La créature dont on ne se doute pas qu’elle est méchante. Voilà pourquoi il savait que ça marcherait sur moi, parce que je déduirais cela. Pour atteindre ma conscience, il a exploité ma solitude. Il a insisté sur les aspects qui la reflétaient. Damon, Maggie, Bianca, mes souvenirs de guerre, les contacts physiques.

 

Le processus est long. Il faut que le sujet (moi), soit en parfaite symbiose d’avec la personne qui le conditionne. Il faut qu’il y ait une confiance aveugle. Il faut ensuite introduire l’objet déclencheur en le faisant passer pour un symbole. Dans mon cas, il fallait que l’objet symbolise tout ce que le Docteur représentait pour moi : un ami, un être gentil, quelqu’un qui me faisait confiance, etc. Il n’eut pas besoin de me dire que je devais prendre soin de l’objet, j’ai tout de suite sauté à cette conclusion. C’est facile lorsqu’on a moi comme cobaye après tout. Puis, une fois que l’objet de déclenchement est parfaitement assimilé par le sujet, il suffit de lui en révéler la valeur réelle. Le sujet réagit toujours de la même façon : il procédera à un rapprochement volontaire de son vécue avec l’objet, afin de lui rester connecté (je l’ai quand même jalousement protégé durant deux ans. J’ai refusé que se soit en vain). Dans mon cas, il lui a suffit de faire référence au chien pour que je chemine en ce sens. Ainsi, la conscience s’ouvre, apparemment. La mienne fut stimulée par le son du sifflet. Et une fois que le passage est ouvert, il lui est d’une aisance déconcertante d’avoir accès à ma conscience vulnérable par la suite. C’est là que ça devient terrifiant. Il a volontairement empoisonné ma conscience durant nos séances. Je ne sais pas comment, ça il refuse de me le dire. Comme si savoir la vérité pourrait détruire le conditionnement. Mais tous les maux de tête et les saignements de nez suspects, je présume que ça un lien avec l’empoisonnement.

 

Bref, à présent, je suis officiellement catalogué comme un vampire conditionné. Dr. Carson l’annonce même publiquement aux autres vampires. Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça va l’aider à les conditionner à leur tour? C’est à ce moment là que je remarque le sifflet de chien à son cou. Pour quelle raison il le garde? Mon passage est ouvert, il n’a plus besoin de siffler… non? Lorsqu’il me regarde par la suite, je me mets à trembler involontairement. Et son regard. Je sais qu’il n’en avait pas finit avec moi. Il n’est pas allé aussi loin à me conditionner pour un seul essai. Jusqu’où le conditionnement peut aller? D’après ce que je comprends, il arrive à me faire souffrir le martyr en me plongeant dans un état second d’inconscience avec son sifflet. Dans quel but? Programmer mon comportement peut-être? Ça me semble logique. Faire de moi son esclave sans cervelle? Tout aussi plausible. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que son conditionnement servait ultimement à un seul but : nous faire désirer la souffrance.

 

« Tu es ici depuis combien de temps, Enzo? Plus de 30 ans, pas vrai? Comme tout ça doit te paraître ennuyant à mourir à présent. Te coucher sur une civière, te faire ouvrir. Tu ne sens même plus la douleur, mais tu dois attendre qu’ils aient terminés. Ça n’a plus aucun intérêt pour toi, pas vrai? »

 

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Il m’a convoqué dans son bureau privé. Aucune menotte. Ce n’est pas nécessaire maintenant que je suis conditionné. Avec un coup de sifflet, je me retrouve à baver sur le plancher. Je me tiens donc parfaitement tranquille en fixant avec haine l’objet métallique à son cou. Comme je ne réponds pas, il poursuit en caressant machinalement le sifflet :

 

« Avec le conditionnement, tu renais n’est-ce pas? Tu sens enfin quelque chose. Et c’est plus fort que toi, tu en veux plus… J’en suis persuadé »

 

Non, en fait, il le veut plus que moi. Mais, je me retiens de lui dire. « Vous avez raison » lui avais-je répondu plutôt. Pas que je crois en ces histoires de désirer son conditionnement, mais je ne suis pas idiot au point de me faire avoir deux fois. La première fois que j’ai essayé de le faire mentir, je me suis retrouvé conditionné. Alors, oui, il a raison, je vais bientôt avoir envie qu’il me torture à mort. Sûrement rapidement, vu qu’il en était persuadé.

 

On me retourne à ma cellule et je réalise que j’ai raté beaucoup de choses durant mon isolement volontaire de deux ans. Plusieurs vampires ne sont plus là. Des nouveaux sont apparut. Je les regarde longuement, réalisant que leur comportement n’est pas normal. Ils ont tous l’esprit dérangé à un degré plus ou moins important. Les deux seuls que je reconnais n’ont pas l’air en plus grande forme. Le grand Australien, second plus vieux vampire de la société après moi, agit d’une façon semblable à la mienne durant ma phase avancée de conditionnement. Il semble cacher un objet lui aussi. Je me doute que ce n’est pas un sifflet, puisque chaque sujet réagit différemment et je présume qu’il ne s’écroulera pas sous un sifflement à mon instar. Il doit donc prendre soin d’autre chose. Le second vampire qui m’est familier est un gamin blond, Américain je crois. Il se comporte d’une façon exagérément agressive. Il a les crocs à découvert en permanence et se cogne contre les barreaux à toutes les cinq minutes. Les seuls moments où il est silencieux sont lorsqu’il perd connaissance après s’être fendu le crâne contre sa cage.

 

Je comprends alors l’étendu du pouvoir et des recherches de Carson. Sur les vampires qui réagissent rapidement au conditionnement, comme moi et l’Australien, on pousse l’expérience à fond. Tandis que sur ceux qui ne réagissent que faiblement aux séances, ils débutent des expérimentations parallèles en attendant que le conditionnement finissent par s’imposer de lui-même. Le Dr. Carson s’intéresse à deux sujets en prédominance : les instincts de prédateur des vampires et leur particularité à pouvoir couper leur humanité. Le Docteur s’amuse donc à jouer dans notre tête pour comprendre les limites de ses comportements. Comprendre jusqu’où la soif de sang peut aller. Déterminer l’influence de tel ou tel stimulus sur l’agressivité primaire. C’est ce qu’ils ont fait sur le jeune blond. Ils ont provoqué son agressivité au maximum et ils doivent attendre de voir combien de temps il peut rester hyper-stimulé de la sorte avant que ses neurones ne fondent. Les expériences sur l’humanité des vampires est ce qu’ils pratiquent en majorité sur les nouveaux d’Augustine. Dr Carson est persuadé que l’humanité dans un cerveau vampirique est une notion physique, au même titre que le regroupement de cellules qui nous permet de parler. Il pense que durant la transition, une aire spécifique naît pour y faire converger les sentiments et les comportements devenues « anormaux » pour un être comme nous. Sans être décimée, l’humanité est reléguée au plan secondaire, remplacée par de nouveaux instincts primaires. Le Docteur cherche donc à déterminer où dans le cerveau se situe les vestiges de notre ancienne personnalité. Si c’est plutôt localisé à un seul endroit. S’il est possible de « jouer » avec d’un point de vue externe. Par de la suggestion par exemple. Ou par de la force. Qu’arrive t-il a un vampire dont son humanité est éteinte et qui se fait mettre une balle dans la tête directement dans la dite zone? Va-t-il revenir à la vie avec son humanité restaurée? Ou, au contraire, elle ne peut revenir que si le vampire en prend la décision lui-même. Il peut passer des heures et des heures à faire des suppositions sur le sujet. C’est son dada en dehors de son précieux conditionnement. En parlant de ça, il me semble que l’on m’évite depuis un certain temps. Le Docteur passe ses journées avec les nouveaux, laissant nous deux très avancés dans le processus à languir au fond de nos cages. Oui, je peux comprendre qu’il laisse l’Australien finir sa période d’association avec son objet déclencheur. Par contre, moi, ils n’ont aucune raison de me laisser tranquille. Surtout que Carson a prit la peine de me dire qu’il voulait m’amener à un nouveau niveau. Le fameux « désir » de conditionnement.

 

Ça me prend un temps pour comprendre pourquoi on évite de me toucher de nouveau. On ne peut faire trop de manipulation mentale sur un vampire conditionné, pour éviter les interactions potentiellement fatales. Par exemple, ce truc de provoquer l’agressivité, s’ils le faisaient sur moi, ça pourrait complètement détruire ma personnalité. Le conditionnement amène notre esprit à être grand ouvert, réceptif à pratiquement n’importe quoi. Si on vient y insérer une information contradictoire, tout comme un ordinateur vulnérable dans lequel un virus s’installe, l’annihilation est inévitable. Nous sommes donc excessivement fragiles. Et je dois dire que ça ne me plait guère. Je ne me sens pourtant pas à ce point faible. Pour être honnête, je me sens identique à avant cette histoire de conditionnement. Je ne suis pas davantage émotif, craintif ou autre. Et pourtant… J’ai toujours ce drôle d’impression que quelque chose est brisé en moi. Dans le genre : plaie qui refuse de cicatriser à cause d’un morceau de bois incrusté. Ça persiste et ça me démange. Beaucoup.

 

Les semaines passent et l’attente me semble encore plus pénible maintenant que je sais ce qui m’attend. Je regarde les conclusions et les échecs des différentes expériences sur les autres, stagnant au même point de mon côté. On teste à présent sur le blond l’idée d’influencer sur son humanité. Et ça semble le rendre complètement fou. Il nous est tous impossible de dormir la nuit puisqu’il se réveille constamment en criant à plein poumon. J’hurle à un Carson qui m’ignore de laisser ce pauvre gamin tranquille lorsqu’il daigne se montrer un jour. Le lendemain, le gamin a disparu et on ne le revoit jamais. Parfait s’ils ont mit fin à ses jours, il aura enfin la paix. Il y a après tout des choses que la guérison vampirique ne peut réparer. Le cerveau de ce petit en est la preuve. Sans parler du mien. Je passe beaucoup de temps à observer l’Australien. À me remémorer comment moi j’agissais aussi de la sorte. À plusieurs reprises je tente de le faire se retourner de son coin. Mais, il reste là, immobile, à caresser le futur objet de sa torture entre ses pattes.

 

C’est lorsque je remarque que deux autres prisonniers démontrent des signes de conditionnement que l’on vient finalement me chercher. On me conduit très loin de la prison de la société, dans une section qui m’est inconnue jusqu’alors. En chemin, je me dis qu’avec ses nouveaux vampires enclenchés dans le processus de conditionnement, Carson pourra bientôt avoir sa propre petite armée. Avec moi comme général si ça continue. On m’amène dans une petite salle ne comportant que deux chaises. Le Docteur m’attend sur l’une, un objet métallique à la main et le sifflet au cou. « Ne me dite pas que maintenant vous allez me dresser à aller chercher la balle? » lui dise-je en m’assoyant en face de lui. Il rit à mon commentaire. On nous laisse seul. Carson me montre l’objet qui s’avère être une enregistreuse et me la tend même pour que je la touche. J’évite de le faire, ne voulant pas aggraver mon cas en devenant aussi conditionné à ça. Mais le docteur me la met dans les mains :

 

« Allons n’est pas peur. Ce n’est que mon remplaçant. Mes poumons n’ont plus la force de faire honneur à ce magnifique sifflet qui est le tien. Je suis sûr que tu ne verras même pas la différence. »

 

Je le regarde, soucieux. Maintenant qu’il en faisait allusion, je constate qu’il a maigris et que sa voix n’est plus la même. Il est malade? Mourant peut-être même. Quelle ironie. Et pourtant, je sens que ce n’est pas une si bonne nouvelle que ça. Avec un sifflet à proprement dit, il y a avait une limite de temps à ma torture qui correspondait au temps nécessaire pour que les poumons du Docteur se vident. Mais là, avec cet objet électronique, va-t-il le mettre sur replay jusqu’à ce que j’en crève? L’enregistreuse est toujours là, dans mes mains. J’ai l’opportunité de la détruire. Je songe sérieusement à le faire lorsque le Docteur se penche vers moi et me chuchote « Rien n’est irremplaçable ». Il a raison. Si je le détruis, il s’en procurera un autre. Même chose pour le sifflet à son cou. Je lui rends donc l’objet, vaincu. Il me dit que je peux choisir le moment où il va déclencher le conditionnement. Je lui réponds que je m’en fiche. Qu’il n’a qu’à me surprendre. « Parfait, alors lève toi et marche un peu, je vais te prévenir lorsque je vais débuter » explique t-il. Ça me fâche qu’il agisse de la sorte. On ne m’a jamais donné le choix avant, ni même prévenue d’ailleurs. Lui, il insiste pour le faire dans chaque étape du processus. Il n’est pas un monstre pour rien. Il sait comment manipuler chaque comportement en sa faveur et en celle de l’expérimentation. Surtout que depuis le déclenchement de mon conditionnement je me révèle être très malléable. J’en ai perdu ma volonté. Et là, il me la redonne? Je le déteste vraiment de tout mon être.

 

J’obéis pourtant. Je me lève. Me promène en rond dans la pièce, évitant de croiser son regard. Au bout de cinq minutes, il me prévient qu’il active l’enregistreuse. Je m’arrête et me crispe, anticipant l’évanouissement. Sauf qu’il ne vient jamais. Il appuie bel et bien sur le bouton qui libère un sifflement sans interruption. Sauf que je ne m’écroule pas comme la première fois. Je tombe à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles. Je suis incroyablement éveillé, au point de ne même plus cligner des yeux. Un millier d’images se succèdent sur ma rétine. Elles passent à une vitesse folle. Je ne distingue aucun détail, aucune couleur. Pourtant, je les sais familières, intimes, personnelles. Des représentations de ce que je suis. De mon vécue. Leur vue et surtout la rapidité à laquelle elle se jette sur moi engendre une pression immense dans mon crâne. Ça doit faire cet effet de se faire écraser le cerveau à coups de ma masse. Je peux presque sentir les morceaux de nerfs se faire réduire en bouillie. La panique de cette attaque provoque une réaction de suffocation mentale. Des signes de traumatisme apparaissent : tachycardie, sécrétion d’adrénaline, dilatation des pupilles. Mais la douleur est trop accablante pour déclencher une réaction de fuite ou de protection. Je reste donc là, en position fœtus à présent, à souffrir comme jamais auparavant. Le sifflement est pourtant totalement camouflé par mes cris. Je ne les entends même pas eux, tellement leur force me rend sourd. Je n’arrête pas. Je suis en douleur jusqu’à ce qu’il retire son doigt. Là, tout s’arrête. Les images. Mes cris. L’enfoncement de mes ongles dans mes tempes. Je me relâche d’un coup. Je n’arrive plus à bouger, à pensée. Je respire à peine. Me voilà complètement vulnérable. Inoffensif aussi.

 

Le Docteur s’approche de moi. Il sort une seringue et me prélève un peu de sang. Lorsque des assistants entre dans la pièce, l’adrénaline sécrétée dans mes muscles commence à faire effet. Je me mets à trembler en réaction à une impossibilité de mouvement. Avant que l’on m’emmène, Carson examine mes oreilles. Il semblerait que j’ai essayé instinctivement de les arracher pour me préserver du son. Ma respiration devenant trop insuffisante pour mes besoins, je finis par perdre connaissance.

 

Deux jours sont nécessaires cette fois pour m’en remettre physiquement. Mentalement, c’est une autre histoire. Je suis en état de choc. On doit me donner des calmants pour que j’arrête de pleurer et de trembler constamment. Je ne comprends même pas moi-même ce qui me bouleverse à ce point. Je passe mon temps à dormir à cause de la drogue alors ça m’empêche de me pencher sérieusement sur la question. Mes rêves sont trop bizarres et tordues pour que j’en comprenne un instant à mon réveil. Cela me prend un bon mois pour revenir à moi. Je suis dans un état proche de la normalité alors, à l’exception de ce tic nerveux que je n’arrive pas à faire disparaître. Je frotte et gratte mes poignets de façon machinale. À un tel point que je me fais saigner plusieurs fois.

 

Un matin, alors que je travaille à m’arracher de la peau sur le poignet gauche, le Dr. Carson vient chercher l’Australien. Le vampire est tout heureux de le voir et lui saute même dans les bras. Immédiatement, je comprends qu’ils ont décidé de compléter son conditionnement. Je les observe avec anxiété. Cela ne prend qu’une dizaine de minutes avant que je l’entende hurler par tous les diables. Ça me fait sursauter et mon cœur se débat dans ma poitrine. Je commence à haleter et bientôt je tremble. Pas de peur. D’excitation. Lorsque je le réalise, je me lève et je me mets à marcher nerveusement. J’essai de voir si je perçois un sifflement, mais évidemment il n’y en a pas. L’Australien a été conditionné avec autre chose. Puis, lorsque j’ai la tête entre mes mains, les cris cessent. On ramène le corps inconscient du cobaye. Tout tremblant lui aussi. Moi, je continue à respirer fortement en le voyant. Le Docteur apparaît dans mon champ de vision en souriant. « Comment tu te sens, Lorenzo? » me demande t-il. Pour toute réaction, je ris de façon incontrôlable et vais me coucher dans un coin en ricanant tout seul. Il sait. Il sait que j’en ai eu envie durant un instant. Que le conditionnement fonctionne de façon optimale sur moi. Tellement bien que j’ai à présent le désir profond de souffrir.

 

On ne peut plonger quelqu’un dans un état de conditionnement intense (le faire souffrir) trop souvent. Parce que les dégâts seraient trop importants. Je suis sûr que l’on pourrait même entraîner la mort cérébrale de cette façon. La quatrième fois, j’ai fais une crise cardiaque lorsqu’ils m’ont fait plonger trop longtemps. Après, le Dr. Carson s’est montré plus prudent. Surtout que mes périodes de rémissions sont de plus en plus longues. Je semble garder des séquelles aussi. Je commence à halluciner depuis la cinquième tentative. La société prend donc la décision d’espacer davantage mes séances. Durant ces années, je suis presque toujours dans un état second. Je dors la plupart du temps, incapable de faire autrement. Ils me drainent toute ma force vitale. Ma tête tourne en permanence, alors j’évite de me déplacer. Mais le pire, c’est la saleté de désir. Chaque fois que le Docteur passe, je me jette sur les barreaux et le supplies de siffler. J’en perds la tête. Je passe mes bras entre les barreaux et essaie d’attraper le sifflet qu’il porte toujours à son cou. Le symbole de mon esclavage. Je veux lui arracher pour souffler moi-même dedans. Je développe une attitude malsaine à ce sujet. Je me mets à l’insulter, le provoquer violemment pour qu’il m’obéisse. Parce que j’en avais besoin. Il ne me reste plus que ça. La souffrance infernale qui me rappelle que je suis toujours en vie. La souffrance qui est la seule chose à présent qui me fait ressentir des sensations et des émotions. J’en suis devenu fou. Oh et il y a l’amnésie aussi. À force de jouer avec notre conscience, on finit par oublier des moments de notre vie. Surtout de notre passé humain. Cette séquelle là est permanente.

 

Puis, plus rien. Plus de visites. Plus aucun vampire ne sort pour des expériences. On pourrit dans nos cages à être nourrit négligemment. Mon corps réagit comme s’il était en manque. J’ai énormément de mal à passer au travers. Je commence à me mutiler sévèrement pour compenser. Comme l’effet n’est que futile en comparaison à un conditionnement, je perds le restant de stabilité mentale qui perdurait toujours. Le Dr Carson est mort, voilà la raison de l’inactivité d’Augustine. Un truc aux poumons. Les membres de la société ont décidé d’arrêter la phase deux. De faire du ménage parmi les vampires cobayes. Ont se débarrassent de l’Australien, du blond et de la grande majorité dont l’esprit est complètement détruit. On me garde moi et un nouveau encore relativement intact mentalement. Pourquoi m’avoir gardé? Par nostalgie? Par pitié? Ou juste parce que le Dr. Carson voulait que je reste en vie. Moi, son vampire parfait.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Je suis… une arme?_ **

****

La phase trois d’Augustine ne débute pas immédiatement après la mort du Dr. Carson. Il y eut comme un temps d’adaptation. Ils doivent se demander ce qu’ils vont faire à présent, avec deux vampires en bien piteuse état. Certains scientifiques que je connais depuis longtemps reprennent les travaux de Whitmore. Ah bon, pas d’idées plus innovantes? Lorsqu’on me ramène dans la salle d'opération, encore poussiéreuse d’inactivité, j’éclate d’un rire incontrôlable. Tout le monde en est mal à l’aise, mais revoir cet endroit après mon supplice des dernières années est la meilleure blague qui soit. Pendant qu’il m’ouvre, je rigole tout seul. Et chaque fois qu’il me conduise sur une table d’opération, je ris machinalement. Il leur faut décidément un nouveau leader qui a de l’imagination, parce que ça fait un peu pitié.

 

Ma folie résiduelle du conditionnement prend du temps avant de s’estomper. Il en reste toujours des traces aujourd’hui, quelque part au fond de mon âme. Ça ne va jamais vraiment disparaître entièrement. Je suis parvenu à m’extirper des profondeurs de l’aliénation en me dissociant des expériences. Ce n’est pas si facile à faire que ça en à l’air. Cela me prend plusieurs années avant de d’abord me convaincre que je ne serais plus jamais exposé au conditionnement. Il semble clair que ces recherches sont une impasse. La preuve est que même les assistants de Carson, pourtant si prêt de lui et de moi indirectement, ne tente rien dans ce sens. Lorsque je parviens à me dire que ça ne recommencera jamais, il y a le problème du désir. On m’a littéralement enseigné à vouloir la plus grande souffrance possible. Et là, avec leur lamentable retour aux sources, je ne me sens que partiellement satisfait. La douleur physique ne procure pas le même effet que la douleur mentale. L’effet est plutôt, disons, décevant. C’est ce qui est le plus difficile à surmonter: Le manque. Avec le temps, mes attentes de tortures s’amoindrissent et je parviens à retrouver une certaine réaction naturelle à mes traitements. Même si la sensation ne sera jamais plus la même.

 

En me désensibilisant au conditionnement, je retrouve progressivement une liberté de pensée perdue jusqu’alors. Je réalise à quel point le Dr. Carson avait de l’emprise sur moi. Son pouvoir était presque sans limite. J’ai beaucoup de mal à l’accepter et cela m’aide à établir les dernières fondations de ma barrière protectrice. Celle qui me sépare pour toujours de cette période de ma vie. Et j’espère sincèrement qu’elle va tenir. Pour le bien de tous.

 

Il faudra attendre l’arrivée de nouveaux membres de l’Augustine pour commencer la redirection de la société en ce qui est appelé la phase trois. Phase que j’aime personnellement nommer la pré-apocalyptique. Ils commencent à s’intéresser aux maladies chroniques, aux virus mortels et surtout en tout ce qui est susceptible d’engendrer des épidémies de masse sur l’humanité. J’entends beaucoup parler d’un certain Grayson Gilbert. Il est là depuis un certain temps, mais n’a jamais voulu s’investir pleinement dans la société avant récemment. Il est d’ailleurs celui qui recommande d’acquérir une plus grande variété de vampires. On ne leur dit pas deux fois. Je vois une ribambelle de nouveaux faire leur apparition en un temps record. Je soupçonne la société d’avoir opté pour l’option facilement. C’est-à-dire de créer leurs cobayes plutôt que de les trouver. Au nombre de nouveaux qui passe, je pourrais jurer qu’ils le font à présent régulièrement. Le Dr. Gilbert ne vient jamais directement à moi. Il doit être du genre de Carson, incapable de se salir les mains sur nous. Ça ou bien il hésite à venir vers moi. Ça commence à capter mon attention et chaque fois que je l’aperçois dans le fond d’une salle lors des expérimentations pratiquées sur mon corps, je m’assure de le saluer bien bruyamment. Je cède le premier, me désintéressant de son absence de réaction. Il ne m’aime peut-être pas parce que Carson les a empêchés de se débarrasser de moi. Va savoir pourquoi, mais ça l’exaspère. Pourtant, il doit bien savoir que le Dr. Carson ne fait jamais rien pour rien. Mon Docteur préféré devait savoir qu’un plan sur mesure se dessinerait pour moi. Je ne croyais pas si bien dire.

 

Arrive dans le décor un jeune étudiant en médecine, constamment dans l’ombre de Grayson. Je le sens nerveux devant les vampires. Mon nouveau divertissement consiste à le faire sursauter un maximum de fois. Il est tellement facile à effrayer. Même si le Dr. Gilbert le protège, je persiste à lui foutre la frousse. Il finit par anticiper mes mouvements et chaque fois je lui rappelle qu’il reste ma victime favorite. Je crois avoir grandement contribué à son calme et son assurance devant les vampires. Il en a vue de toutes les couleurs avec moi et il se sert de cette expérience pour lutter contre ses peurs à présent. Wes Maxfield. Le dernier grand génie de l’Augustine.

 

Au départ de Grayson, il se propose pour le remplacer. L’ayant vue grandir, je ne suis pas surpris de ce retournement de situation. Après tout, Wes est l’exemple parfait du scientifique passionné au ton héroïque. Totalement incapable de se dissocier de son travail, de penser à autre chose qu’à ses petits microbes. Pantin de son désir de révolution. Et surtout, à la morale douteuse par moment, confondant si aisément le bien et le mal sous prétexte que le résultat de l’expérience changera la face du monde. Mais, il reste un scientifique surdoué dans un laboratoire sous-équipé. Frustré par l’anonymat forcé de ses recherches. Chaque fois que je le vois, je constate qu’il s’enfonce un peu plus dans son désespoir. « Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore là? » lui ai-je demandé un jour qu’il venait me prendre une fiole de sang. Il a immédiatement compris ce que j’insinuais. Il pouvait viser tellement plus haut avec son intelligence. « Partir de zéro pour atteindre les plus hauts sommets est davantage glorieux. Mes efforts seront récompensés un jour. » M’a-t-il simplement répondu. C’est évident qu’il allait me sortir un truc du genre. Il cherche la gloire que l’on attribue à l’innocent petit chercheur qui ne pense qu’au bien et au développement de la science. Le genre de gloire qui s’accompagne d’un prix Nobel ou d’une autre stupidité semblable. De nous deux, il est celui qui fait le plus pitié.

 

Wes est remplis d’idées. Il ne s’arrête jamais de tester, de modifier et d’innover. Il aime m’expliquer les choses, puisque je suis réceptif à son charabia. Je l’écoute plus par ennui que par réel intérêt. La notion de pathologies et leur mécanisme de propagation m’est abstraite, malgré mes efforts sincères de compréhension. Lorsqu’il part dans une explication, il est impossible de l’interrompre, alors je le laisse divaguer. Il débute ses travaux sur le virus cannibale par hasard. Il découvre, après avoir testé sur moi les impacts neurologiques de bactéries extrêmement résistantes, que mon esprit est d’une grande imperméabilité. Je parviens ainsi à supporter un grand nombre de dommages à mon cerveau, contrairement aux autres vampires tests. Wes se met à s’intéresser aux travaux de Carson, croyant qu’il y a un lien à faire. De là lui est venu l’idée d’utiliser mon sang comme vaisseau pour infecter les autres vampires normalement constitué. Il se met donc à se concentrer entièrement sur son virus, passant des heures interminables avec moi pour tester mes réactions à différentes injections supposément mortelles au niveau neuronal. Comme je suis parfaitement lucide à chaque fin d’expérience, il modifie en laboratoire la consistance d'échantillons mon sang et de mon liquide céphalo-rachidien jusqu’à obtenir une réaction émotionnelle de ma part. Il réussit à obtenir de moi ceci : une soif soudaine pour le sang. De là provient l’accident Megan King. Il change les paramètres pour me faire désirer le sang d’autres vampires. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que Maxfield jubile devant cette réussite.

 

Il travaille à la tentative d’implantation du virus sur d’autres vampires que moi lorsque la société s’agite. Il se passe quelque chose à l’extérieur qui consterne beaucoup de gens ici. Lorsque j’interroge Wes, il se montre silencieux. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, surtout avec moi. Lorsqu’on me change de cellule pour une d’isolement à l’autre bout du labo, je commence vraiment à être inquiet. On ne veut pas que je vois quelque chose, c’est évident. Dans l’urgence, Wes vient me chercher en me disant qu’il a trouvé son patient zéro et qu’il veut faire le transfert de sang pour le contaminer. N’ayant pas vraiment le choix, on me conduit à une table où l’on me sangle fermement. Il y a une autre table vide côte à côte. On commence par extraire mon sang, puisqu’il le faut le plus frais possible et le Docteur commence à le traiter de la façon voulu. Il recueil une fiole de sang dans ma nuque afin de préparer la solution virulente. On amène alors une jeune femme sur l’autre table. Elle est inconsciente. Verveine sûrement. On commence à lui transfuser mon sang. On me laisse à proximité au cas où il faudrait une quantité plus importante rapidement. En attendant que le tout finisse, je me à fredonner. Wes s’en va plus loin, il doit régler une affaire. De plus en plus étrange toute cette histoire. Elena se réveille alors à côté de moi. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Je lui souhaite la bienvenue et m’introduit à elle, puisque je présume que sa présence n’est pas dû juste au hasard. Le Docteur veut l’utiliser pour un but plus sombre que la science. Je retourne à ma chanson lorsqu’un assistant revient pour la droguer et pour me déplacer dans une autre section du laboratoire. Je trouve le tout ennuyeux et finis par m’endormir.

 

Wes me réveille alors. Il m’injecte un poison qui provoquera mon desséchement si je ne reviens pas pour l’antidote. Il veut m’envoyer dehors pour m’en prendre à Damon. Aussitôt a t-il mentionné ce nom qu’une très ancienne douleur refait surface. J’accepte de partir à la chasse aux vampires pour pouvoir régler mes comptes avec ce traitre. Je me dirige vers la salle de classe du Collège Whitmore où Wes enseigne. Je sais que Damon doit en avoir après lui. Il va donc éventuellement faire surface à cet endroit. Comme je mis attend, il entre avec un humain. Je sens l’envi de vengeance croitre en moi. Je veux que Damon s’explique. Je me mets à leur raconter mon histoire, pour que l’humain qui l’accompagne comprenne lui aussi quel genre de monstre est mon ancien ami. Stefan arrive. Il ose croire qu’il peut m’interrompre alors que je suis en cruel manque de temps. Je m’assure qu’ils m’écoutent finir mon récit. Puis, que Damon reste à mes côtés. Une fois seul à seul, je ne perds pas de temps et cherche à le tuer. Il réussit à me déjouer jusqu’à ce que le poison me paralyse. Je me sens dépérir et perdre contre Damon une fois de plus. Ma rage est mon dernier souvenir au moment où je me dessèche complètement.

 

Je reprends conscience dans un laboratoire où Damon me regarde. Il m’explique qu’il m’a injecté tous les antidotes qu’il a trouvés et qu’au final l’un d’eux a fonctionné. Il m’a sauvé alors. Quelle humiliation. Lorsqu’il m’explique les raisons pour lesquels il m’a abandonné à l’époque, je refuse toujours de le pardonner. Humanité éteinte ou pas, il aurait dû se battre pour moi comme moi je l’aurais fais pour lui. Je le quitte en m’assurant qu’il comprenne tout le mal qu’il m’a fait bien que je me doute qu’il n’en a cure. Je pars sans me retourner.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Je suis… libre?_ **

****

La liberté est devenue une notion étrangère dans mon esprit. J’ai été retiré de la circulation durant 70 ans. Le monde a évolué sans moi. Je me sens totalement décalé. J’attrape un journal et observe la date pour au moins me donner un point de repère. Je feuillette les pages, mais m’en désintéresse rapidement. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rattraper les évènements que j’ai manqués, pour être honnête. J’ai eu vent de certaines nouvelles via la radio, mais on me l’a retiré à l’arrivé de Carson. Je n’ai donc que 50 ans à assimiler.

 

En me promenant dans la ville je parviens à découvrir certaines choses. De un, le style vestimentaire. Je pense être en mesure de faire avec. De deux, la présence de téléphone portable. Il me faudra m’en procurer un. De trois, la richesse et l’absence de classes sociales. Tous les humains des temps modernes semblent parfaitement bien nantie et à l’aise avec n’importe qui. Les maisons sont propres et d’allure coûteuse. Les rues sont impeccables, les gens utilisent les poubelles. Je distingue plus de gens avec des chiens que de fumeurs. Tant mieux pour eux. Ils ne se saluent pas lorsqu’ils se croisent mais s’extase de joie lorsqu’ils rencontrent une connaissance. Assez intéressant le comportement moderne. Je passe ainsi des heures à les observer.

 

Je m’installe dans un parc, me semblant être l’endroit le plus approprié pour rencontrer une grande variété d’humains. Un groupe d’enfants attirent mon attention. Ils s’amusent et se chamaillent avec insouciance. Mon dernier souvenir tangible de la civilisation c’est la guerre. Les enfants n’y étaient pas épargnés. Ils nous aient souvent arrivés de voir de leurs cadavres parmi les montagnes de victimes nazis. C’est bien que, à présent, ils n’aient plus à vivre dans la peur. Un petit chien sort de nulle part. Il se jette dans la mêler et les enfants se penchent pour flatter son pelage. Il aboie gaiement, tout heureux des mains qui le caressent. Je tourne la tête vers trois adolescents qui font leur entrée. Ils doivent s’entraîner pour quelque chose puisque deux se positionnent pour s’élancer à la course et que le troisième est là pour les chronométrer. Pour donner le signal, le gardien du temps porte un objet à sa bouche et siffle. Je grimace aussitôt. Cela ne déclenche aucune douleur, mais le bruit m’agresse profondément. Je préfère partir, jugeant que de toute façon j’avais vue tout ce que je voulais. En m’éloignant, je réalise que je déteste les sifflets. Ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et plus j’y réfléchis, plus je me sens en colère. Il y a des gens qui respirent toujours alors qu’ils ne le méritent pas. Je songe à Damon. Il s’est assuré d’éliminer tous les gens reliés à Augustine dont il avait le souvenir. Laissant toujours un héritier vivant. Aaron dans le cas présent. Pour moi, ce n’était pas assez. Il fallait tous les anéantir pour nous venger et protéger leurs futures victimes. Comme il me faut pour cela un allié ayant la même ambition que moi, je ne vois que lui. Je dois trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner de l’avoir attaqué l’autre jour. Et pour ça, je sais exactement qui je vais lui offrir sur un plateau d’argent.

 

Je me présente devant Damon avec l’innocent Aaron à moitié vidé de son sang. Je le vois réticent à l’idée d’exécuter cette vengeance. Il refuse de tuer le dernier Whitmore à cause d’Elena. Et il croit qu’en me brisant la nuque, je vais déroger de mon plan diabolique. Il a donc oublié à quel point de suis une personne déterminée. Je ne baisse les bras que lorsqu’il n’y a plus une once de vie pour les porter. Il allait finir par me céder, réaliser à quel point Augustine lui a volé. À quel point elle m’a volé. Damon n’avait besoin que d’une poussée et la vue d’Aaron en si mauvaise état suffirait.

 

À mon réveil, le manoir est vide. Aaron a disparu. Je souris. Je me permets une petite visite et laisse une note à l’intention de Damon en y indiquant mon nouveau numéro de portable. Je sors et explore Mystic Falls en prenant tout mon temps. Je marche ainsi sans destination précise jusqu’au soir. Je suis devant l’hôtel de ville lorsque je reçois un texto. Très pratique ce moyen de communication. Je rejoins Damon à l’endroit qu’il m’a indiqué : la route qui permet de quitter la ville. Je vois tout de suite son changement d’attitude. Il ne me le dit pas, mais je sens qu’il s’est passé quelque chose avec Elena qui lui a donné l’envie de céder à la tentation meurtrière que je lui offre. Il me dit qu’il veut m’enseigner un petit jeu. Je me couche donc en plein milieu de la route et attends. Une voiture s’arrête et un Aaron inquiet en sort. Désolé mon cher, le Damon que je connais est de retour. Il tue Aaron devant moi, scellant notre pacte de vengeance avec du sang de Whitmore.

 

Nous buvons et fêtons toute la nuit. L’alcool me fait un drôle d’effet. Je n’en avais pas consommé depuis la guerre et je dois dire que ça me manquais. Il me parle sans arrêt. Il semble sincèrement heureux de m’avoir retrouvé et ça me fait apprécier le moment encore davantage. Il fait mention de Caroline. Il me dit qu’elle serait parfaite pour moi et commence à m’expliquer pourquoi. Je n’ai en tête que notre vengeance, mais j’en prends bonne note. Au matin, Stefan revient et découvre notre bordel. Je réalise à quel point il est un gêneur. Il sera toujours contre moi, peu importe mes actes et paroles. Heureusement pour moi, Damon ne se laisse pas avoir par la moralité de son frère. Il reste de mon côté et ça m’amuse beaucoup. En captivité, j’avais entendu parler de leur relation amour/haine à ces deux là. Mais la voir en vrai est des plus divertissantes.

 

Je me charge d’aller enterrer le cadavre d’Aaron. Stefan vient vers moi. Je lui offre de m’aider, mais il préfère utiliser la pelle pour me menacer. S’il croit arriver à m’inspirer de la peur. Plus personne ne le peut à présent. Et même s’il m’élimine, Damon est une chose qu'il lui sera incapable de neutraliser par la suite. Je ne prends donc pas sa tentative d’intimidation au sérieux.

 

Damon et moi poursuivons notre chasse contre l’Augustine. Nous tuons tous les membres récents de la société, la plupart se trouvant au Collège Whitmore. Wes Maxfield est par contre introuvable. Il nous faut peut-être une intervention surnaturelle pour le retrouver. Damon me parle de Bonnie et de son point faible : Jeremy. Notre plan se dessine de lui-même. Je me charge de la torture du frère d’Elena pendant qu’il met de la pression sur Bonnie. Malheureusement, Stefan se met encore en travers de ma route. Il nous faut donc improviser à présent. On se rend au laboratoire de Wes. Nous sommes neutralisés par des sortes de sorciers et Damon se fait injecté quelque chose. À notre réveil, il nous faut un temps pour comprendre ce qui nous menace. Damon se nourrit d’un vampire cobaye de Wes et je réalise qu’à présent, mon meilleur ami est la menace. Le fameux virus cannibale, celui que Maxfield a conçu avec mon propre sang. Il a apparemment réussit à le stabiliser dans un autre organisme que le mien pendant que je me baladais dehors. Damon est le premier à réagir à la situation et me dit qu’il doit fuir le plus loin possible. Je refuse d’être laissé derrière, alors je le suis. Il est hésitant. Il ne veut clairement pas me tuer accidentellement. Très louable pour lui, mais rien ne me fera le laisser seul en une telle situation. Je sais que le virus agit de la même façon qu’une pulsion sanguinaire classique. C’est-à-dire par mécanisme de faim. Le Docteur est brillant, mais c’est un problème qu’il n’a pas pu régler en si peu de temps et avec sa banque de sang italienne loin de lui. Ainsi, je dispose d’un certain lapse de temps avant que le corps de Damon ne lui indique qu’il est affamé. C’est là que ça se complique. J’ignore de combien de temps au juste je dispose. J’observe donc régulièrement Damon durant le trajet qui nous éloigne de sa famille et de ses amis. Les premières heures, il se contrôle parfaitement. Par contre, il devient agité lorsque nous atteignons un petit village à l’est. Je lui demande donc de s’arrêter et de me suivre. J’entre dans la première maison que nous croisons et me jette sur la première personne à ma portée. Une femme, dans la vingtaine. Je la mords pour l’affaiblir puis la force à boire mon sang avant de lui briser les os du cou. Damon me regarde, perplexe. Je n’ai que faire de ses problèmes de conscience, il me faut m’assurer que le reste de la maison soit vide. Après une brève vérification, je lui indique son futur repas. Même si l’idée ne l’enchante pas, lorsque la femme se réveille, son appétit en fait autant et il la vide de son sang avant que la pression engendrée sur son petit cou ne la décapite. Je regarde l’heure sur mon téléphone : 19h32. Le compte à rebord commence. Nous quittons la maison.

 

Je dispose de huit heures pour nourrir Damon avant qu’il n’est plus la volonté de lutter et qu’il s’en prenne à moi. Je me charge donc de localiser, de transformer et de lui offrir les victimes nécessaires à combler sa faim. Au bout d’une douzaine, nous nous faisons piéger par Wes. Une sorte de mur invisible créer par les voyageurs nous empêche de sortir de la maison du fermier qui vient de servir de repas à Damon. Le Docteur souhaite que je sois le prochain sur sa liste de victimes. Je reste calme, pensant immédiatement à un plan pour faire durée notre enfermement à long terme. Damon est déstabilisé et il refuse obstinément d’appeler de l’aide extérieur. Lorsque sa faim devient insoutenable, je prépare une chaise pour l’y enchaîner. Malheureusement, Wes est impatient. Il me blesse, me faisant saigner et malgré ses liens, Damon se jette sur moi. Je le supplie d’arrêter, ayant toujours l’espoir qu’il trouve en lui un moyen de se ressaisir. Mais le virus le rend esclave de sa tentation et si la magie n’aurait pas intervenue, il m’aurait tué pour de bon. Je refuse de suivre Wes lorsqu’il me le demande. Mais, Damon insiste et je sais que si je reste je vais périr. J’accepte donc de partir, ayant confiance qu’Elena, que j’avais prévenue de la situation, trouverait un moyen de le contenir.

 

Les voyageurs ont conclue je ne sais quel pacte avec Wes. Ils veulent éradiquer la race des vampires et peut-être que le virus leur semble la solution. Mais pour ça, ils ont besoin que le Dr Maxfield produise et surtout améliore son virus. Pour réussir, il lui faut du sang de vampire, de préférence le mien apparemment. Je le laisse expérimenter sur moi, en pensant de temps à autre à Damon. J’ai le pressentiment qu’il est toujours vivant, mais que l’infection le rend dangereux pour nous tous. Il me faut y remédier. Je retrouve le volubile scientifique d’Augustine durant les expérimentations. Il me parle comme autrefois. J’essai d’exploiter cet aspect et je finis par en savoir suffisamment pour déterminer qu’il existe bien un antidote, mais qu’il est caché. Il ignore évidemment que je suis né voleur et que rien ne pouvait rester éternellement caché avec moi. Au bout de quelques jours, je découvre que l’antidote est avec une certaine Sloan. Intéressant. Elle doit vouloir l’utiliser à titre de monnaie d’échange, sachant pertinemment que moi et les proches de Damon le réclame. On me demande d’attirer Stefan aux voyageurs. Je leur demande pourquoi et Sloan me réponds que si je les aide, ils vont me dire exactement ce que je veux savoir sur Maggie. Mon cœur se serre. Maxfield doit leur avoir dit qu’ils pourraient m’atteindre de la sorte. J’accepte donc de les aider et je me présente au labo de Wes, croyant tomber sur ma cible à la recherche de l’antidote. Par contre, je tombe sur quelqu’un de beaucoup plus intéressant.

 

Caroline Forbes. Au premier regard, je ressens toute sa magnificence. Physique, mais aussi d’esprit. Elle me semble tellement pure. Rien, malgré ses instincts de vampires, n’a su la corrompre. Tout le contraire de moi. Elle m’intrigue alors davantage. Comment peut-elle être si blanche? Elle amène Stefan aux voyageurs comme prévu. On me remet l’antidote en échange de conserver Stefan et je m’empresse de sauver Damon et Elena. Je l’ai laisse à leur sentimentalité puisque je ne désire pas que Caroline reste trop longtemps seule là-bas. Lorsque Tom Avery deviens une cible à abattre, je vois là l’occasion d’observer Caroline à l’œuvre. Nous cherchons le double de Stefan partout, sans succès. Sloan nous indique l’hôpital où il travaille et nous nous y rendons. Lorsque Caroline revient vers moi, toute heureuse d’avoir hypnotisé quelqu’un, je la regarde longuement. Ça ne lui colle tellement pas à la peau de passer pour la méchante. Surtout lorsqu’elle essaye vraiment fort, ce n’est qu’encore plus frappant. Et cette façon d’être si surprise par mon côté meurtrier. Voilà peut-être la raison de sa préservation. Elle est trop ancrée dans son passé humain pour se laisser aller à son caractère de vampire. Peu importe, je lui propose de tuer Tom pour elle, la sachant incapable de le faire. Elle refuse, bien évidemment. Lorsqu’il se réveille du sommeil provoqué par la sorcière qui le retenait prisonnier depuis quatre mois, elle l’hypnotise pour qu’il se calme. Je suis découragé. Lorsque vient le temps de tuer, il faut éviter les attaches émotives. C’est de cette façon que l’on se détruit le cœur à coup de remords. Mais, elle s’obstine à agir avec humanité.

 

Je me réveille alors, seul. Elle m’a brisé le cou pour protéger Tom. « C’est tellement… humain » soupirais-je en me relevant. Il me faut les retrouver. Si Caroline est forcée de le tuer après avoir appris à le connaître, ça va l’anéantir. Moi par contre, si je le tue, elle va seulement me haïr. C’est une chose que je peux encaisser. Tout pour ne pas qu’elle perde son identité. Comme prévu, lorsque j’en finis avec l’autre Stefan, elle me regarde avec haine. « Réfléchit, ma belle, et tu comprendras que j’agis pour ton bien » pensais-je avant de la laisser en plan.

 

Je retourne auprès de Damon. Il me remercie pour tout ce que j’ai fais pour lui durant son infection par le virus. On est amis ou pas? Les amis ça se soutient, quoi qu’il arrive. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul remerciement de sa bouche. Je lui demande plutôt qu’il me parle d’Elena, de leur rupture. Le sujet nous occupe durant des heures avant que la fameuse ex l’appelle. Il ignore son téléphone. Caroline passe par moi. Touchant. Je réponds et elle nous explique les rêves bizarres entre Elena et Stefan. Lorsque les filles se présentent au manoir, je m’arrange pour laisser Damon et Elena seuls. Ils ont des comptes à régler. Caroline est toujours sur la défensive avec moi. Elle est donc vraiment persuadée que parce que j’assume ma nature de vampire, que cela fait de moi un être horrible? Lorsqu’elle mentionne Maggie, je lui réponds honnêtement. Cette femme est celle qui m’a vue tel que j’étais et qui n’a jamais voulu que je perde ma nature. Elle serait bien déçue de voir qu’Augustine a détruit beaucoup de ce qu’elle a connu. Par contre, il me faut la revoir pour la remercier d’avoir été la lueur d’espoir dans ma vie. Luke vient à nous pour nous expliquer le plan de Markos, chef des voyageurs. Les choses s’améliorent de plus en plus décidément. Lorsque Elena a une nouvelle vision de Stefan, elle comprend où se trouve ce Markos. Moi et Damon nous rendons là-bas. Je ne peux me retenir de faire des références humoristiques par rapport à ce qui se passe entre son frère et son ex, pour lui retirer sa tête d’enterrement. Nous ne nous attendons pas par contre à tomber sur le grand méchant loup en personne. Il veut nous séparer et partir en balade avec mon meilleur ami mais je refuse de les laisser seuls. Markos me menace alors. Il utilise Maggie contre moi et je suis incapable de refuser de les laisser filer.

 

J’attends une éternité dans cette maison le retour de Markos, pour qu’on s’explique. Lorsque finalement quelqu’un entre, je suis surpris d’y voir Sloan. Elle me donne une enveloppe, me disant que se sont les informations sur l’endroit où se trouve Maggie. Je suis un peu confus. Je ne croyais pas que l’on me les donnerait aussi facilement. Il doit y avoir un bémol. Je me sauve et choisit un endroit anodin pour regarder à l’intérieur. Les photos dans l’enveloppe sont celles d’un cadavre. Je m’effondre à leur vue. Cela me prend un temps avant de parvenir à poser à nouveau les yeux sur les images. Maggie est morte. Mais, pas n’importe comment, on l’a assassiné. Décapitée, par un vampire de toutes évidences. Cette façon de tuer me rappelle une conversation avec Damon. Sur le passé de son frère. Le Ripper. Ça marque de commerce, si l’on veut, était de démembrer ses victimes. Ma peine se change en colère. Il est l’auteur de ce meurtre, pas de doute. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Markos et sa bande m’ont remis cette enveloppe à ce moment précis. Ils veulent que je tue pour eux le dernier double de Silas. À présent que Markos vit, ils n’ont plus besoin de son sang. Se sera avec grand plaisir que je vais lui faire payer. Lentement. Douloureusement. Pendant 70 ans s’il le faut.

 

J’organise ma vengeance en silence. Je ne dis rien à Damon. Je me présente à l’endroit désigné pour ma revanche. Elena et Bonnie sont présentes. Parfait, je vais pouvoir me servir d’elles contre lui tout comme ces petits étudiants que j’ai préalable hypnotisés. Mon moment est venu. Je torture Stefan, voulant qu’il m’avoue le meurtre. Il semble avoir des problèmes de mémoire, alors je tente de l’éclairer. Bonnie essais de prévenir Damon. Bonne idée! Je l’appelle et lui demande de me parler des journaux de Stefan. Lorsqu’il me répond que son frère les a brûlés, je raccroche. Je pousse Stefan un peu plus. Il se rappelle avoir été présent le jour de sa mort, mais qu’il n’a fait que lui faire peur, rien de plus. Foutaise. Je lui mets un peu plus de pression. J’utilise Bonnie et arrive à avoir un semblant d’aveu. Pas assez convainquant, alors je m’en prends à Elena. Damon débarque à ce moment. Évidemment, chaque fois qu’Elena gémis de douleur, Damon accours. Je me retourne vers lui. Il me demande de les relâcher. Pas question. Il se met alors à défendre son frère en me disant que Stefan n’a rien fait. Il n’a pas tué Maggie puisque c’était lui qui l’a fait. Mes idées s’embrouillent et je lui demande des explications. Il me raconte les circonstances du meurtre et il me dit que c’est un problème entre lui et moi et que je dois laisser les autres s’en aller. Que je peux le haïr si je veux. Il ne comprend donc rien. Si je le retourne contre moi, je n’aurais plus rien. Plus d’espoir, plus d’ami, plus d’amour. Je serais complètement seul comme durant mon séjour dans la cage des Augustines. Comment peut-il croire un seul instant que je veux y retourner? Et l’idée de vivre avec ça m’est impossible. Je n’ai plus d’autre choix. Je ferme les yeux et j’éteins mon humanité.

 

La sensation est euphorique. Libératrice. Toute la douleur, les souvenirs de torture et de solitude, toutes les personnes que j’ai perdues durant ma vie. Tous ça ne me fait plus rien. J’ai l’impression d’émerger des flots qui me gardaient noyer jusque là et d’enfin respirer. Je n’ai plus mal. Ou, si j’ai encore mal, je m’en fiche. Je rigole de la situation. Boit puis jette les bouteilles et les verres pour qu’ils se brisent au sol. Je n’en ai tellement plus rien à faire. Je vois Liv approcher et je lui saute dessus pour me nourrir d’elle. Les frères Salvatore tentent de m’arrêter, mais je leur file entre les doigts en emportant Elena avec moi. Me fichant de son sort, je lui brise le cou lorsqu’elle devient trop ennuyeuse. Stefan arrive et il engage le combat avec moi. S’il savait à quel point sa présence n’a plus la moindre importance à mes yeux. Je réussis à le mettre en déroute et m’apprête à nous faire brûler tous les deux. Sauf qu’une idée me vient en tête. Comment faire souffrir Damon au maximum si ce n’est qu’avec ça. Utiliser son éternel objet de haine favori : son frère. Stefan saisit mon cœur avec sa main. L’idée de mourir ne me fait éprouver aucune crainte ou douleur. Il est grand temps que Damon s’en prenne à la réelle personne qu’il déteste le plus en ce monde. Voilà pourquoi je recule, provoquant l’extraction de mon cœur. Pour les détruire tous les deux.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Je suis… mort?_ **

****

Je me réveille. Étrangement, je suis debout, en plein milieu d’un parking sombre. Devant moi, je vois deux personnes. Je reconnais la première : Stefan. Il tient un cœur dans sa main et l’expression sur son visage me laisse perplexe. Je secoue donc la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Quel mec bizarre. Je regarde alors la deuxième personne. Je ne l’a reconnais pas au premier abord. Puis, je me rappelle. Je m’approche. M’arrête lorsque le frère de Damon se lève et s’éloigne un instant avec un téléphone dans les mains. Je suis magnétiquement attiré par le corps qui reste immobile. Mon corps. Parce que c’est bien moi que je vois là. Mort, avec mon cœur fraîchement arraché qui refroidit tranquillement sur l’asphalte. Je me regarde longtemps sans savoir quoi faire. Comment agir. Je tends un doigt pour toucher à mon épaule et je la transperce sans rien sentir. Je jure. Je jure beaucoup. Jusqu’au retour de Stefan. Il agrippe mon corps et le traîne. Je lui hurle d’arrêter. Mais évidemment, je suis impuissant, encore une fois. Je ne suis qu’un fantôme à présent. Je le suis donc en grommelant de rage. Il se dirige vers la forêt à voir le chemin qu’il emprunte. Génial, vas-y, enterre-moi au beau milieu de nulle part! Lorsqu’il atteint les limites de la végétation, je me cogne contre un mur invisible. Stefan disparaît rapidement à ma vue et je frappe le mur avec mes poings. Je ne saurais jamais où il a caché ma dépouille si je reste coincé ici. Je proteste jusqu’à me sentir tomber puis apparaître sans aucune raison dans un bâtiment qui m’est inconnu au départ. Rien de ce côté n’est aussi bien défini que lorsqu’on est vivant. J’ai donc du mal à faire la différence entre les couleurs, les textures et l’éclairage. Il fait aussi sombre ici que tout à l’heure dehors avec Stefan. C’est insensé puisque je sais que l’intérieur de cette demeure doit être éclairé. Il y a une lampe justement à ma droite. Enfin, ça me semble être une lampe. En tournant la tête, je vois une femme. La sorcière. Elle m’est d’une clarté impeccable. Je la vois comme en plein jour. Pourquoi est-elle à ce point lumineuse? Je m’approche et je sens l’envie de la toucher. C’est comme un instinct, plus fort que la raison. Elle se retourne vers moi et me reconnais. Je n’en ai pas finis avec la vie et j’ai bien l’intention de me venger. Je lui dis et l’agrippe avant qu’elle ne proteste.

 

Je flotte longtemps avant de parvenir à maintenir mon esprit dans ce qui est tangible. Il est très difficile de progresser et de se souvenir de nos actes dans le monde des morts. Souvent, je réalise que je suis debout en plein milieu d’un champ sans savoir où je suis ou comment je me suis rendu là. Les choses s’améliorent avec de la concentration. Plus je focus sur ma vengeance, le mieux je conserve des souvenirs de cet enfer. Je réussis aussi à comprendre que les déplacements ici sont différents. Nos jambes ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires. Il suffit de penser à l’énergie d’un endroit ou d’une personne pour être attiré vers elle. On n’atterrit pas systématiquement à côté de l’être en question, mais en fouillant un peu les alentours, on finit toujours pas tomber dessus. C’est de cette façon que je débouche par hasard dans le lieu où Damon, Elena, Stefan et Caroline se cachent. Je les observe en ruminant ma vengeance. Je m’amuse à jouer avec les perceptions de Caroline dans l’espoir qu’elle me traverse. Je suis amèrement déçu de ne même pas la sentir en me transperçant. Quel ennui! Je suis Elena et Stefan qui pense pouvoir cacher ma mort à Damon. Les écouter sans pouvoir leur dire ma façon de penser est pire que tout. Frustré, je frappe la lampe allumée par Elena à leur entrée dans la cabane de bois. Elle s'agite sous mon geste. Je réalise que ça ne devrait pas m’être possible. Ce monde est vraiment en train de s’effondrer… Mais, je ne dirais pas non à un peu de divertissement.

 

J’attends qu’elle s’isole. Si inoffensive, la pauvre petite brebis Elena qui se pense en sécurité. Je n’ai rien contre elle. Elle ne servira que d’instigateur à ma vengeance. Alors qu’elle entre dans la baignoire pour s’y détendre, je m’approche. Je la regarde un instant. Juste un instant, avant de lui enfoncer la tête sous l’eau. Elle se débat mais je la retiens fermement. Damon accours juste comme je m’y attendais et je me retire. J’apparais dans le salon où je les attends patiemment. Ils finissent tous par y converger et comprendre que c’est moi. Comprendre qu’Elena n’est qu’une distraction. Qu’ils doivent se soucier un peu de leur sorcier qui a été si aisé à capturer. Puis, c’est à mon tour de jouer. J’attire les deux frères où Luke est enfermé. Je m’arrange pour les neutraliser pour que le feu que j’ai allumé les consume tout les deux. Comme au bon vieux temps, pas vrai Damon. Lorsque tu m’as laissé sans défense face au feu que tu avais déclenché. À présent, c’est à mon tour. Je le retiens contre le mur avec ce gros morceau de bois, bien déterminé à ce qu’il crève pour qu’il me rejoigne. Il me propose alors l’impensable. Trouver le moyen de me ramener à la vie. J’hésite. Espère t-il réellement que je vais lui pardonner s’il échoue? Il ment fort probablement, comme il a toujours su le faire avec ses proches. Mais ai-je le luxe de cracher sur une chance de revivre… À contre cœur, je le libère. Par contre, je lui jure qu’il ne doit pas me laisser tomber cette fois.

 

Mon esprit est irrémédiablement attiré par Bonnie et Damon. Surtout par l’Anchor. Je reste dans son ombre, observant son quotidien ennuyeux à mourir. Je sais que le plan consistant à me libérer de la mort dépend d’elle. Je m’assure donc de lui rappeler en me mettant dans ses pattes le plus souvent possible. Et puis, il y a mon supposé ami. Damon n’y met pas assez de cœur par moment et je ne me gêne pas pour lui rappeler que je suis toujours là en lui lançant des trucs pointus dans la poitrine. Lorsque je réalise que Bonnie se joue de nous tous, je m’assure de lui faire entendre ma façon de pensée. Si elle pense qu’après ma vie de misère je vais me décourager au premier obstacle, c’est qu’elle ne me connaît absolument pas. Je m’assure de lui lancer un message clair. Et je l’aide au mieux pour trouver les gens susceptibles de lui enseigner le sort nécessaire pour me ressusciter. Ce n’est pas si facile de trouver un autre fantôme. Depuis ma mort, je peux percevoir les énergies du monde des vivants et les exploiter pour trouver ce qui existe toujours. Par contre, les autres morts ne dégagent rien. Il faut donc chercher à l’ancienne méthode et souvent sans repère clair. Lorsque je perds Maria, je suis vraiment démoralisé. Je n’abandonne pas, mais ça me frustre plus que jamais. J’apprends par un murmure qu’un certain sorcier extrêmement puissant et ancien immortel se trouve toujours dans les alentours. Je saute sur l’occasion et il n’est pas difficile à convaincre. Tout comme moi, il veut sortir de ce trou. Je le conduis à Bonnie. Même si les choses se compliquent, que le néant absorbe Silas en nous épargnant de justesse Bonnie et moi, elle a eut le temps de tout planifier. Le sort fonctionne. Mon impatience l’emporte et je la touche le premier pour sentir la vie me revenir. Le vent, le soleil, le vert des arbres, tout me revient d’un coup. Je m’éloigne donc de l’Anchor, lui laissant la suite entre les mains et passe près de Caroline qui nous regarde. Cette fille… Je suis plus déterminé que jamais à l’acquérir. À la mettre à l’épreuve pour qu’elle se sente toujours vivante. À la protéger comme elle se doit de l’être. À l’aimer sincèrement. Même si ça doit me rendre fou. Non, une seconde, c’est déjà fait. Il n’y a plus aucun risque alors!

 

**_Je suis… Enzo._ **


End file.
